It's not love
by insane-dumbass
Summary: A xotakux2002x translated story, in french:Sasori se fait appeler le démon rouge et c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais Deidata défie malgré tout le puissant rouquin. Ils en viennent éventuellement à la guerre. SasoDei, yaoi, series, un peu de KisaIta!
1. Prologue

It's not love

Ce n'est pas de l'amour

(prologue)

Sasori regarda son horloge. 5:52am. Merde, il n'était pas question de retourner dormir si son alarme ne s'éteignait pas dans les minutes suivantes. Soupirant, il se réveilla complètement et fit taire l'alarme ennuyante avant de s'étirer. Il détestait vraiment se réveiller tôt mais il n'avait pas le choix, l'école commençait ce jour là...

Comme il se leva, il posa son regard sur la table, fixant tristement son paquet vide de cigarettes. Il devrait en acheter sur sa route à l'école. Mais avant tout, il devait aller voir dans le frigo s'il n'y aurait pas quoi que ce soit à manger.

La lumière du soleil réveilla Deidara. "Mmm..." Le blond s'assit et frotta ses yeux endormis. Il devait faire quelque chose aujourd'hui... aah ouii, l'écoooole!! Finalement debout, il mis son uniforme et prépara son sac avant de sortir par la fenêtre, prêt pour sa nouvelle école secondaire.

Sasori sortit de chez lui et grimpa sur sa moto. Il ne craignait pas de se la faire voler; la dernière personne qui avait essayé eut été à l'hôpital pendant des mois, et encore aujourd'hui il ne pouvait utiliser sa jambe droite correctement.

il rangea la béquille et sourit quand il alluma l'engin. Toutes les heures de dur travail accumulées lui avaient données une moto qui pouvait surpasser toutes les autres motocyclettes de cette ville. Souriant encore, il mit son casque et conduit.

" Il est temps pour moi de terroriser un de mes chers camarades de classe..."

Deidara soupira et regarda l'école. Donc, c'était à cet endroit qu'il allait passer le reste de l'année. " Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas trop de pervers, uh.." Il regarda les élèves autour de lui. Rien de spécial. "Hey beauté, ça va?" Tout en grognant, il se retourna et vit un gars lui sourire de façon stupide.

" Alors, quoi de neuf?"

"Dégage, je suis un gars, uh..."

"NON! C'est impossible qu'un gars puisse être aussi joli!"

*WHAM*

Deidara lui lança un regard ennuyé lorsque celui-ci s'écroulait sur le sol. Il ne fallait jamais énerver un artiste qui est ceinture noire de karaté... S'il avait à deviner, Dei dirait qu'il y avait encore plus de pervers à cet endroit, et qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'était le véritable art. Se résignant au fait qu'il y soit le seul artiste, il s'approcha de l'école, quand il entendit le rugissement d'un engint suivit d'un cris. Il se tourna à temps pour voir quelqu'un sauter sur le trottoir pour éviter de justesse une motocyclette.

" Est-ce que ça va?" cira-t-il presque, courant vers le garçon.

" O-oui.. j'étais seulement sur le chemin d'Akasuna..." Répondit en bredouillant.

"Quel genre de... Non mais t'es piéton! T'avais le droit de passage, uh!"

"Pas avec Akasuna Sasori... Ce mec est le pire punk ici, et ne l'oubli pas!" Et sur ce, il partit en courrant, laissant Deidara derrière. Sasori stationna sa motocyclette un peu plus loin, au fond su stationnement. Deidara saisit sa chance et tempêta vers le roux. "Hey toi!! Tu a faillit tuer ce gars, tout à l'heure, uh!"

Sasori se retourna, une expression de profond ennuis au visage, et réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu le blond au par avant. Il l'examina rapidement de haut en bas. " Tu es certainement nouveau ici, alors je vais laisser tomber cette fois." Sasori s'approcha du blond, baissant sa voix et lui susurra à l'oreille "Mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit clair entre nous deux. Mon surnom est le démon rouge, et il y a une bonne raison pour ça. Donc ne me croise plus. Comprit, ma belle?

Le visage de Deidara rougit. " Je suis un gars, uh! Et mon nom est Deidara, uh."

Sasori leva un sourcil. "Vraiment? il reluqua le blond." Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer une personne transsexuelle."

"Quoi?! Je ne suis pas transsexuel!! Ni hermaphrodite, uh!" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant l'Akasuna ouvrir sa bouche à nouveau. " Plus simple encore, je me fou complètement du genre de contrôle que tu exerce sur le restant des gens ici, tu n'as aucunement le droit de faucher une personne, uh!" Deidara asséna un coup de pied au pneu le plus près de lui, comme pour mettre de l'emphase sur ses dires.

Le stationnement fut vidé de ses gens en moi d'une. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher la moto de Sasori.

Le Rouquin fronça les sourcils; ce nouveau poussait le bouchon. "N'y. Touche. Pas." Il fixa Deidara dans les yeux. "C'est ton dernier avertissement, le môme. Reste hors de mon chemin ou je te le ferai regretter."

" Je pourrais te dire la même chose, uh."

Sasori grogna. " Désolé d'avoir effrayé une fillette." Et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

WHAM

Sasori recula sur le coup; Il ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois ou quelqu'un avait osé le frapper. Soudainement, la cloche retentit. " Zut, je vais être en retard, le premier jour de mon année, uh!" Et sur ce, le blondinet partit en pressant le pas.

Sasori fut laissé seul dans le parking vide. Il resta parfaitement immobile un moment, avant d'arborer un sourire diabolique sur son visage_ "Donc. il pense pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça?" _ Il commença à marcher vers l'école. _" Son nom est Deidara, hein? Bien, Deidara, prépare toi, le DémonRouge s'apprète à faire de ta vie un enfer."_


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce n'est pas de l'amour, chapitre1

_"Ok, premièrement je dois trouver le bureau de la direction et demander mon horaire." _Deidara pensa, flânant dans l'enceinte de l'école secondaire de Konoha. Il fit le tour de l'école avant de voir une porte avec l'insigne «Direction» dessus. _"Bien, ce n'était pas trop difficile." _Il souria lorsqu'il ouvrit.

Le sombre et silencieux bureau était un gros contraste avec le bruit et la forte luminosité des corridors. Dei entra complètement dans la pièce et y vit une femme blonde, assise à son large bureau de bois, travaillant sur plusieurs dossiers. " Puis-je t'aider?" demanda-t-elle, sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Deidara avala sa salive; il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire. "Je-" une main le fit taire en lui couvrant la bouche soudainement. "En fait, vous pouvez." une voix familière répondit à sa place. Les yeux de Deidara s'élargirent. Il connaissait cette voix.

La directrice leva immédiatement la tête. "Sasori, quelle surprise..." mormonna-t-elle, laissant bien paraître son sarcasme.

Le rouquin ignora la remarque et continua. " Je suis là pour mon amie Deidara. Voyez-vous, elle est nouvelle, et a besoin d'obtenir son horaire." Les yeux de celui-ci grossirent deux fois plus. _ELLE?_

"Sasor, cet élève est dans une uniforme de garçon." établit la directrice.

Il acquiesta. "Oui et c'est l'autre raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, Tsunade. Elle a accidentellement obtenu un uniforme de garçon et jurait le paradis de l'avoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je couvre sa bouche en ce moment; son langage ferait ravaler sa salive à Hidan." Deidara essaya de protester, mais en vain; l'emprise de Sasori était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse la briser. Surtout depuis que le roux avait aussi pris la liberté de tirer le bras du blond vers lui.

Tsunade retourna son attention sur son travail. "Bien, Deidara, va chercher tonhoraire sur le bureau de Shizune. Et Sasori, montre-lui où nous gardons les surplus d'uniformes, c'est bon?"

"Parfait." Le rouquin se retourna immédiatement, trainnat le blond hors de la pièce, arrêtant le temps de prendre un horraire sur le bureau de Shizune.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, totalement observés par les autres élèves. Deidara leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit certains d'entre eux chuchoter que l'Akasuna allait soit le violer, soit le tuer ou les deux.

Juste après un tournant, Sasori le poussa dans un placart, ferment la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, uh?!" Cria presque Deidara.

Sasori sourit simplement et commença à chercher tout autour de la pièce. " Je cherche... Ceci!" Il sortit un uniforme de fille d'une pile de vêtement, qu'il lança sur la poitrine de Dei. Hé bien, je crois que ça t'ira. La jupe risque d'être un peu courte, mais-"

"Il n'est pas question que je porte ça, uh." déclara-t-il catégoriquement. Sasori souria. "Qui a dit que ton opinion comptait..."

Des cris et des coups se firent entendre durant les minutes suivantes. Quand tout fu terminé, Deidara était en jupe et Sasori avait l'air d'avoir combattu avec un chat sauvage. "Et juste pour être sur que tu n'essairas rien, je prend ceux-ci avec moi." Dit ce dernier en emportant l'uniforme masculin avec lui avant que Dei puisse l'arrêter. Quand le sculpteur sortit du placart, le rouquin avait déjà disparu. " Et c'était mon seul uniforme, uh..." grogna-t-il.

"Donc, si je me fie sur ce que j'ai entendu, tu as attrapé une bitch et tu l'a violée dans un placard? Demanda Hidan, prenant une autre «puff» de sa cigarette. Lui, Sasori et Pein étaient cahés derrière un beine à ordures, fumant en attendant leur cours de maths.

Sasori ricanna et inhala à son tour sa cigarette. " Pas exactement." dit-il. " Il y a un nouveau, Deidara, qui a sauté une coche parce que je lui ai dit qu'il avait l'air d'une fille. Donc j'ai décidé de lui mettre un uniforme de fille."

"J'ai entendu parler de ça... Il a kické ta moto, c'est ça?"Demanda Pein.

"Ouais, et mon but actuel est de lui faire vivre un enfer."

"Pauvre con. Il n'aurait pas du embêter le diable." Ricana Hidan.

"Le diable n'est pas aussi effrayent que moi, héhéhé..."

Deidara arriva à la cafétéria et chercha une place pour s'y assoir. Il ne pouvait ne pas voir les regards que les autres étudiants lui lançaient... Surtout les regards vicieux,,,,,, "Super, les perverts d'ici sont encore pire, uh...." Tout en soupirant, il alla s'isoler au coins le plus loins de la salle, espérant que personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer. " Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu es Deidara?"

Il soupira de plus belle. Bien entendu, quelqu'un allait l'ennuyer et- Attendez, qui diable connaissait son nom ici? Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleux. "Uh, oui, c'est moi, pouquoi?"

L'inconnue s'assit à côté de lui. " C'est un peu compliqué... Mon chum se tient avec Akasuna Sasori et Sasori parlait d'un nouveau pris dans un uniforme de fille.. et tu avais l'air tellement désespéré, J'ai pensé te demander si tu étais cette personne, ce qui était fort à parier. Elle lui sourit. "En passant, je m'appelle Konan"

Deidara ne retourna pas le sourire. "Bien, Konan, y aurait-il une chance que tu puisse m'enlever cet Akasuna de mon cas?"

"Pas vraiment. Une fois que Sasori met quelqu'un sur sa liste, cette personne reste le temps qu'on le transfert, ou jusqu'il meurt..." Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent. "Ne t'inquiète pas, la deuxième option ne s'est jamais produite, mais avec Akasuns, on n'est jamais trop prudent..."

Deidara grogna." Ok, il l'aura voulu"

"Hein?"

"Sasori veut m'emerder? Très bien! Ce sera la guerre, uh!É

Konan sourit à l'adolescent. "Tu as le courage de faire face à Sasori. Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je serai de ton côté dans cette guerre. Et ma première action en tant qu'allier sera de t'obtenir un uniforme de garçon de nouveau."

Deidara sourit. "Merci"

"Ne me remercie pas encore. Fais-moi confiance, avec Akasuna contre toi, tu verras bien pire qu'un uniforme de fille..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est pas de l'amour chapitre 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deux mois plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Deidara!" Appela Konan, tout en le cherchant. Son ami et elle avaient pris pour habitude d'arriver une demi-heure plus tôt à l'école, mais cette journée là, Deidara ne s'était pas montré à leur endroit de rendez-vous... Ce qui signifiait que Sasori y était pour quelque chose, et qu'elle devait aller à son secour.

"DEIDARA!!" Cria-t-elle encore en ouvrant la porte du placard à linges sales. Connaissant Sasor, tout était possible.

Elle allait repartir quand elle entendit un petit cris étoufé. Levant un sourcil, elle retourna dans la petite pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. "Deidara?"

Un autre cris étouffé se fit entendre et le bac de serviettes sales bougea. Konan s'en approcha et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur... Elle sortit plusieurs serviettes puantes du bac, les jetant tout autour d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle LE vit.

Deidara avait été attaché, baillonné et on lui avait mit un uniforme de fille, encore une fois... Et pour couronner le tout, un écriteau avec les mots: "POUR L'ÉQUIPE DE FOOT" était acroché autour du cou du jeune homme... Dei recommença à se tortiller lorsque Konan le libéra de son baillon. "Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé?" lui demanda-t-elle en détachant ses mains.

"Akasuna m'a sauté dessus juste quand j'allais entrer dans l'école." Grogna-t-il, en s'asseyant pour masser ses poignets endoloris par les liens. " Et pourquoi insiste-t-il à m'habiller en fille, uh?!"

Konan ricanna. " Comme fétiche, qui sait..."

" Merveilleux,un..." marmonna le blond, suivant Konan dans l'entrée. " C'est déjà l'enfer de l'avoir dans presque tous mes cours! Mais en plus, à chaque fois que je passe le cardre de l'école, je crains qu'il ne me mette en jupe à nouveau... c'est de la paranoïa, un! Et je ne comprend pas comment il fait pour toutes se les procurer, ces jupes! Je brûle chaque uniforme à chaque fois que je finis en fille, mais il en a toujours un autre sous la main, un!"

"Et à chaque fois ça te va parfaitement." Ajouta Konan, d'un ton moqueur.

" Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais dis cela, un..." maugréat Deidara, comme Konan riait de bon coeur. "Donc.. " dit-elle. "N'as-tu pas une revanche planifiée?"

"ouais!" répondit son allié, tout en souriant gaiement. "Mais nous avons besoin d'aller au casier d'Akasune pour la voir, un!"

Les deux amis coururent et s'arrêtèrent à trente mètres environ de ce dit casier, se cachant derrière un coin. Konan observa Sasori tandis qu'il composait tranquilement la combinaison de son cadenas. Elle ne voyait rien d'étrange à cette scène. "Dei, je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce-"

"SHHH!" ordonna le sculpteur, un sourire béant au visage. lorsque Sasori ouvrit la porte de son casier...

BOOM

La bouche de Konan tomba et Deidara commença à rire lorsqu'ils fixaient Sasori, maintenant couvert de d'un liquide bleu, dégoulinant sur le plancher. "Deidara, mais qu'est-ce que c'était?" Demanda Konan, encore sous le choc.

"C'est une bombe de peinture, un. Et la meilleure partie c'est que ça ne s'enlèvera de sa peau que dans deux ou trois jours, un." répondit-il, essuyant une larme sur le coin de son oeil. Les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis de leur cachette et s'étaient mis à marcher vers leur classe. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasori? On se sent bleu,un?" Hélla dei. Le rouquin dévisagea Deidara, visiblement embêté. Ce dernier ria de son succès et entra dans la classe la plus proche.

"Mais merde, Sasori, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?!" Cria Hidan, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu'il se roulait sur le plancher, en riant.

"Je préfère ne pas te le dire..."

"Tu ressembles crissement à un shtroumph!!"

"Hidan, ferme la avant que je ne te fasse taire moi-même."

"Sasori, calme toi" Intervint Pein, plus interessé par ses cigarettes que par la querelle qui se passait sous ses yeux. Sasori grogna, puis s'alluma une cigarette. "Foutu blond!" mormonna-t-il en soufflant sa fumée.

"Pourquoi diable t'acharnes-tu sur cette mauviette?" Demanda Hidan, arborant un regard curieux à l'instar de sasori.

"Parce cette petite merde est en train de détruire ma réputation!" répondit Sasori, en colère, lançant sa cigarette par terre pour l'écraser par la suite. Un sourire en coin frôla son visage. " Je suis aussi curieux de savoir combien de temps ce gamin pourra tenir avant d'abandonner et de me supplier d'arrêter..." le sourire disparu et fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. "Le problème principal est Konan. Il serait en moins grande forme et moins motivé si elle ne l'aidait pas à chaque fois." Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. " Donc, vous allez m'aider?"

"Ben oui, criss!" cria Hidan, frappant une cible invisible.

"Je ne peux pas" répondit Pein, calmement.

" Pourquoi, putain?"

"Konan m'a interdit de blesser Deidara, peu importe la façon, ou même d'assister à vos plans. Et elle m'a parfaitement fait comprendre que je le regretterais si jamais j'essayais de lui faire du mal."

"Fuck, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

"Je préfère ne pas le dire.........."

"Aller, ça ne doit pas être si pire.."

"Laisse moi juste dire que ça implique la castration et des outils rouillés."

"..........."

"..........."

"Ouais...."

Deidara dit aurevoir à Konan, lui envoyant la main avant de prendre la route vers sa "maison". Il rit presque en y pensant. La place où il habitait était tout sauf une maison conventionnelle. Et encore, pendant qu'on y est, un chez-soi devrait être accueillant...

Deidara marcha encore quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à une grosse bâtisse abandonnée. C'était une ancienne école, condamnée il y a des années. Ça servait maintenant de toit pour le jeune blond.

Deidara s'assura que personne ne l'espionnait avant d'entrer par une fenêtre brisée, atterissant doucement sur le plancher, à l'intérieur. Imaginez-vous donc qu'après toutes ces années, les portes étaient encore barrées. Rien d'autre n'empêchait d'entrer et de rester autant que voulu, si bien sur personne ne remarquait de présence à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme marchait nonchalament le long d'un corridor, écoutant ses propres pas résonner partout dans l'établissement. Il arriva à une classe, au fond d'un du dit corridor, souriant. "Je suis rentré." annonça-t-il à la pièce vide.

C'était une salle de classe abandonnée, et à en juger par les taches sur le plancher, c'était une classe d'art. Dei examina brièvement les fournitures qu'il avait. L'école n'avait pas été vidée complètement lorsqu'elle avait été condamnée, et Deidara avait été chercher un matelas d'exercice dans la classe de gymnastique et une plaque chauffante dans la classe de science. Toutes les autres choses qu'il avait venaient de son ancienne maison, qu'il les ait volées ou ramené tout simplement.

Il s'assit sur le matelas, qui en fait était plus comme un tapis, et commença à cuisiner les ramen qu'il avait volées plus tôt dans la journée. Cela n'allait pas prendre de temps pour les préparer, il avait aussi volé une bouteillle d'eau à l'école avant de partir et les ajouta aux nouilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau bouillait et ça eut tout prit pour que Deidara résiste à inhaller la senteur de son seul repas.

Après son souper, il sortit une boule de glaise de son sac à dos. Elle était vieille; il l'avait eue avant de s'enfuir de chez lui. Le jeune homme travailla la glaise durant quelques minutes avant de la remettre à sa place. Ses pensées n'étaient pas à l'art, mais sur Sasori. _" Je me demande ce connard à en réserve pour moi, demain."_ Pensa-t-il comme il se couchait sur le tapis froid, utilisant son sac d'école comme oreiller. Le blond ferma lentement ses yeux et se laissa doucement flotter vers le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not love 3

"Salut ma belle!" Deidara grogna: combien de temps allait-il falloir pour que ces perverts comprennent qu'il était un gars? Il se tourna lentement, arborant un regard profondément ennuyé au groupe de cons. "Yo, J'suis un gars, donc prend le et arrête de me draguer, merde!"

Le chef du groupe le siffla" Onnn, aller ma belle, ne le prend pas comme ça!"

"En fait, il a raison, les gars..." Deidara sursauta quans Sasori arriva derrière lui et le prit par la taille, prévenant tout essai de s'échapper.

"A-Akasuna... Qu-"

" Comme vous voyez, il porte un uniforme marculin il a un: _(Sasori plaça un doigt sur la gorge de Dei)_ une pomme d'Adam, deux: _(il leva le chandail du blond) _il n'a pas de poitrine et trois, _(il aggripa les pantalons de Deidara, et avant même que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il les baissa)_ Ça."

Le visage du pauvre Deidara tourna au rouge. Il remonta ses pantalons le plus vite possible, frappa violemment Sasori au visage et jetta l'Akasuna en bas du mur.

"IWA! AKASUNA! MON BUREAU, MAINTENANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Assise sur sa chaise, à son bureau, Tsunade fixait les deux jeunes artistes qui se dévisageaient mutuellement. "Ok. J'ai supporté les grafitis sur la motocyclette. J'ai toléré l'épisode de l'uniforme... J'ai même enduré la bombe de peinture dansl'-"

"Seulement parceque vous n,avez aucune preuve que c'est nous qui avons fait ça." murmura Sasori, en expirant.

"-Mais ceci dépasse les bornes!" Cria-t-elle, abattant son poing sur son bureau, le craquant au centre. "Alors vous feriez mieux de m'écouter. Soit vous revenez dans le droit chemin, soit je vous fait expulser de cette école, tous les deux!"

"Ça me va" établit Sasori, nonchalament. Deidara ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher positivement la tête. Les deux quittèrent rapidement le bureau.

"Elle va t'expulser?!"

" C'est ce que j'ai dit, uh." Soupira Deidara, tenant sa tête à deux mains. Lui et Konan étaient assis ensemble pour le lunch et il venait tout juste de finir d'expliquer la situation à son amie.

Konan soupira à son tour et se leva d'un bon. " Je me doutais que quelque chose du genre arriverait. Elle prit la main du sculpteur et le mit sur ses pieds. "Viens."

"Où allons-nous?"

"Dehors" Elle le guida jusqu'à une porte et l'ouvrit en la poussant, le faisant grimacer tant le contraste de lumière était grand. Elle l'emmena loins de l'établissement scolaire, vers un boisé. "Konan, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces arbres, uh?"

"Hmm.. qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Ils sont plantés en rans, uh. Ça ne ressemble pas à une forêt normale."

Konan ria. " C'est parceque ce n'en est pas une. Plusieurs annéesavant, toute la végétation fut enlevée. L'air partout aux alentours devint toxique; les enfants étaient souvent hospitalisés à cause de problèmes respiratoires. À ce moment là, la classe d'Agriculture ramassèrent des fonds pour planter des arbres et des fleurs. Ce geste aida énormément, mais encore, les étudiants ne sont pas autorisés à revenir ici."

"Alors pourquoi y sommes-nous, uh?"

"Pour essayer d'éviter que toi et l'Akasuna ne soyez expulsés." Deidara voulait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire pas là, quand il entendit soudainement rire. Il ferma sa bouche et suivit Konan dans la clairière dont elle parlait plus tôt.

Il y vit trois personnes; l'un avait les cheveux gris-argentés et portait une chemise à moitié déboutonnée, un autre avait les cheveux roux et arborait au moins une douzaine de piercing facial... puis il y avait Akasuna Sasori.

L'adolescent aux piercings fut celui qui les remarqua en premier. "Salut, Konan." appela-t-il. Immédiatement, les deux autres garçons se tournèrent pour voir, fronçant les sourcils à la vue du blond. "Konan, pourquoi as-tu emmené ce vaurien ici?" demanda Sasori, d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Parce que, aussi stupide sois-tu, il y a des gens qui ne cherchent pas à ce que vous deux soyez expulsés"

"Voyez-vous ça!" sortit le gars aux cheveux argentés.

"Hidan, ferme la avant que je ne te fasse ce que j'ai dit que je ferai à Pein." Le jashiniste pâlit et alla se cacher derrière l'interessé.

"Sérieusement, Konan, pourquoi tu l'as enmené ici?" demanda Pein.

"Parce que ces deux là ont doivent apprendre à se supporter et quel est la meilleure façon que de passer du temps ensemble, les gars? Proposa Konan, s'asseyant par terre. Deidara s'assit à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de pouvoir leur faire confiance encore. Sasori retourna manger, Pein haussa les épaules et Hidan était déjà en train de se remutiler.....

"Bien... je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, uh. Même si j'en suis pas si sûr, maintenant, uh"

"courage; avec un peu de chance, nous allons arriver à débarasser Akasuna de ton dos... après un bout de temps..." lui répondit Konan, un sourire désolé au visage.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit de moteur, une motocyclette qui leur était familière passait, s'arrêtant juste devant eux. Sasori les regarda chacun leur tour, puis retourna son regard sur Deidara. "Monte." lui dit-il.

Personne ne bougea.

"M'as-tu entendu? Monte."

"Donnes moi une bonne raison de le faire, uh."

Sasori lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Parce que pour le première fois depuis longtemps j'essais de faire quelque chose qui ne causera pas de mal à quelqu'un. Maintenant, monte, avant que je ne te roule sur les pieds." Dei regardant Konan, priant pour qu'elle puisse le sortir de là. "vas-y Dei! S'il essait quoi que ce soit, et je le dis: QUOI QUE CE SOIT de drôle, il le regrettera amèrement." elle fixa Sasori avec un regard qui aurait glacé le feu. L'Akasuna reporta son attention sur le blond qui grimpait sur la moto, s'aggripant à sa taille. Un sourire en coin, il sortit du stationnement plein, laissant Konan derrière et toutes les chances que Deidara avait de se sortir de là vivant.

Quelques blocs plus loin, Sasori arrêta l'engint. Deidara avala sa salive nerveusement.

"Deux choses, morveux." Sasori enleva son casque et le mit sur la tête de Deidara." Un; portes ça. Je n'en ai qu'un, donc ce serai mieux que ce soit sur toi que sur moi."

"Pourquoi, uh? Je croyais que t'allais pas essayer de me tuer."

Sasori sourit. " C'est précisément pour cette raison que le casque est sur ta tête. Si jamais nous avons un accident fatal, deux choses peuvent arriver. Si on a un accident et que je meurs, je meurs. Si on a un accident et TU meurs, Je me fais arrêter et je passe la prochaine décennie dans une cellule avec un homme qui s'appelle Bubba."

Deisara le regarda, agacé." donc, c'est une question de lois,c'est ça, uh?"

"Ouaip, et de deux: où habites-tu?"

Les pensées de Deidara s'arrêtèrent. Il n'était pas question de dire à Sasori qu'il vivait actuellement dans une vieille école désafectée. " Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire,uh? Si tu sais où j'habite, tu viendras probablement durant la nuit pour mettre ma maison en feu, uh."

"Aussi tentant que cela puisse me paraître, non. Maintenant, dis moi où tu vis, avant que je ne décide de te laisser à la frontière de la ville." Deidara se mordit la lèvre, quand une idée le frappa.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, uh."

"Et pourquoi donc?"

"Mon frigo est vide, je dois aller faire l'épicerie, uh." Un faible mensonge, quoi que convainquant.

"L'épicerie? ta mère ne la fait-elle pas?"

"Je vis seul, connard." Sasori ignora sa remarque et se retourna pour rallumer l'engint. Deidara s'aggripa le plus fortement possible à Sasori,résistant à l'envire de sourire; il était tombé dans le panneau.

Deidara était étonné de la vitèce qu'ils prenaient sur la moto. Si différent d'une voiture! Il serra inconsciemment son emprise sur sasori, le faisant sourire malicieusement et accélérer. Le sculpteur savait alors qu'ils dépassaient largement la limite de vitesse.

Quand ils se stationnèrent devant le dit magasin, Sasori éteignit sa motocyclette. "Deidara, tu peux me lâcher." souffla-t-il. Le blond relâcha immédiatement sa prise. Il n'avait aucune idée de la force avec laquelle il se tenait à Sasori...

Deidara entra dans le magasin. Réalisant que Sasori n'avait pas rallumé le moteur, il se retourna et le vit qui le suivait. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, uh?!"

"J'viens avec toi. Si tu n'en prend pas trop , je pourrai te ramener chez toi, comprit?"

Dei gémit intérieurement. Ok, il était temps pour une solution d'urgence....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~çççç

"Est-ce si dur de choisir une canne se coupe?!" Sasori siffla entre les dents.

Dei haussa les épaules. " Ça s'appelle magasiner les prix, Sasori, uh." Il prit une canne, faisant mine de réfléchir profondément.

"Hmm, celui-ci contient 239 calories et coûte 2,49$, mais je n'ai besoin que de 200 calories le matin, et celui-ci me coputerait 2,14$, mais il ne contient que 187 calories-"

"OK, c'est assez, arranges-toi tout seul!" Sasori lui tourna les talons et sortit en tempêtant et en jurant à tue-tête. Deidara soupira à lui-même: il était sauf.

Le sculpteur attendit 30 minutes dans le magasin, juste pour être sur que l'akasuna était bien partit. Il cacha avec soins, deux plats de ramen sour son chandail. Il se sentait mal; le propriétaire du magasin était un vieil homme qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour des caméras de surveillances, et comptait sur l'honnêteté des gens pour le garder sur le marcher du travail. _"Je jusre que dès que je le pourrai, je le rembourserai...." _Deidara pensa, coupable, sortant du petit magasin.

Il faisait noir à présent, et Deidara souhaitait presque que Sasori soit resté aux alentours. Presque. Il n'était pas désespéré encore, et il était parfaitement capable de s'autodéfendre. Il ne voulait juste pas risquer que quoi que ce soit arrive aux ramens.

À ce moment là, une paire de main entoura le courps de Deidara, et le blond paniqua.

Il kicka sa jambe entre celles de son agresseur, de retourna, attrappa l'avant-bras de cette même personne et le jetta par terre. " Ow............." Une voix familière gémit. Les yeux de Deidara d'aggrandirent,

"Sasori?!"

" Qui d'autre?!" le rouquin maugréat, s'asseyant et se frottant le dos. "Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu n'y parais, tu sais?"

"Je croyais que tu l'avait compris quand je t'ai mis à terre, à l'école, uh."

"J'aurais du, mais non." Il se leva et fit face qu blond." Maintenant, on doit parler."

"À propos de quoi, uh?" Dei se retrouva tout-à-coup coincé sur le mur le plus proche, retenu par Sasori.

" Ne m'emmerde pas, Deidara." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, la voix dangereusement basse. Deidara sentit son visage virer au rouge, le rouquin étant trop près de lui à son goût. _"Non, calme-toi!! Souviens-toi, il est le diable en personne!!" _ "Morveux, pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de magasiner pour ensuite te cacher dans le fond du magasin durant une demie-heure avant de voler ces ramens et sortir en voleur?" Deidara essaya de penser à une excuse valable, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Après un bref soupir, il lui dit la vérité. " J'ai volé parce que je ne pouvais pas me les payer...uh."

" Tu aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais prêté l'argent."

"Je ne t'aurais pas remboursé, uh." Répondit Deidara, soutenant le regard de Sasori. " Je n'ai pas de travail et je n'ai pas de maison, uh."

~Silence~

Sasori srupta le blond, essayant de voir s'il mentait. Il ne mantait pas. "Ok... Alors, où tu vas, tous les soirs après l'école? Tu dois bien dormir quelque part, non?"

"La vieille école condamnée, uh... " murmura Deidara. Sasori haussa un sourcil. "Tu vis dans cette poubelle?"

"Ouais, y'a un problème?" s'énerva Deidara, d'une colère venant de nul part. Sasori secoua négativement la tête, relâchant son emprise sur le sculpteur et se retourna. " Viens, je t'emmène." Deidara acquiesta et le suivit. L'Akasune allait probablement répendre la nouvelle de sa situation dans toute l'école.

Son esprit le torturait de questions alors qu'il montait sur la moto de Sasori. Mais que diable allait-il faire?! Le plus simple pour lui serait de transférer d'école, encore une fois, mais il n'avait plus qu'un an à passer à l'école.... Il devrait peut-être simplement laisser faire; la pire chose qui pourrait arriver serait la pitié des autres envers lui.

Sasori se stationna et éteignit le moteur. "On y est." Deidara regarda rapidement autour de lui, et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout à la vieille école. "S-Sasori, uh?"

"J'ai dit que nous allions à la maison. Cesi est ma maison." Et avant que Le blond ne puisse protester, Sasori le tirait vers la porte d'entrée. " Ça ne dérangera pas tes parents, uh?"

"Ils sont morts, alors probablement pas, non." Sasori sortit une clef de sa poche et débarra la porte, emtrant en entraînant Dei avec lui. Il ferma rapidement sa porte et alluma les lumières.

La première chose que Dei remarqua fut que la maison sentait terriblement la fumée de cigarette. La deuxième chose était que c,était un bordel total. " Ça c'est le salon, la cuisine est là bas; la salle de bain et ma chambre sont de l'autre côté. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé."

Deidara dévisages Sasori comme s'il était cinglé, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas si loins de la réalité... " Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je reste, un?"

Parce que si tu ne restes pas, je vais révéler à tous que je sais que tu vis dans ce vieil immeuble. Les mots viendront sûrement aux oreilles de Konan, qui insistera pour que tu ailles habiter avec Pein et elle, et tu ne pourras jamais trouver le sommeil, car ils te garderont réveillés à cause des bruits qu'ils feront, quand ils fourrerons. COMME je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu dors sur le canapé. Bonne nuit!" Sasori lui fit dos pour partir. "Attend!" "Quoi, maintenant?!"

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Et ne me dis pas que c'est de gaieté de coeur, parce que je doute que tu en ais un, un."

"Ouch, ça fait mal." Sasorit lui sourit sarcastiquement. "Tu veux la vérité? Konan nous a interdit de nous battre sur le territoire de l'école, de peur qu'on se fasse expulser. Mon chez-moi, en tous cas, est un champ-libre pour notre guerre. Tu peux toujours courrir, tu seras en enfer sur terre, gamin." Et sur ce, il le quitta.

Deidara resta immobile pendant un moment, assimilant les dernières informations. Un sourire frôla son visage. " Donc, il veut que la guerre continue, un?" Le sculpteur ricanna. "Sasori, n'as-tu jamais porté attention aux cours d'histoire, uh? Il ne faut jamais emmener la battaille chez sois."


	5. Chapter 5

"Debout."

"Nnnnn……" Deidara grogna et se retourna, cachant son visage dans le dossier du divant. Sasori souria malignement, rendu à côté du blond. Il s'était levé et s'était préparé son café, qu'il tenait présentement dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y goûter avant d'aller réveiller l'artiste sculpteur.

En y pensant... Il trempa son doigt dans le liguide encore chaud. " Ça ne brûle pas, je crois." Sans plus penser, il versa tout le contenu de sa tasse sur la tête du blondy.

Deidara sursauta, s'étouffant légèrement avec le café qui lui avait pénétré les narine et les yeux. "Sasori, qu'est-ce que tu fou, uh?!"

" Les gens boivent du café le matin pour se réveiller, Deidara. J'ai cru que tu pourrait en avoir aussi." Deidara allait sacrer assez pour qu'Hidan soit fier de lui quand il vit l'horloge. "Il n'est que 6:08, un!"

"Yup. Je me lève toujours à 6h du matin, comme tu le feras."

"Pourquoi, merde, un?!"

"Tu devrais me remercier; maintenant, t'as assez de temps pour prendre une douche et enlever le café de tes cheveux."

Deidara fixa le rouquin, les yeus gros commes des oeufs. "Mais, tu..ce café-c'est toi qui -VAS CHIER SASORI!" Deidara sortit en coup de vent du salon et entra tout aussi vite dans la salle de bain, rageant et soufflant des mots inaudibles pour Sasori. L'Akasune était satisfait; Sasori 1, Deidara 0.

Le rouquin soupirs et alla à la cuisine, se versant une autre tasse de café de la cafetière. "Quel gâchit d'un parfait et délicieux café" pensa-t-il tristement. Il souffla doucement le liquide encore bouillant avant de poser la tasse sur ses lèvres. "Je n'ai même pas pu y goûter-" Sasori cracha le café partout sur le comptoir, toussant. "Mais c'est quoi cette merde!?" Il regoputa le café et le recracha aussitôt. "Super! J'ai besoin d'une cigarette." Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Il figea.

Il ferma le tirroir et le rouvrit aussitô, espèrant que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. Mais il ne rêvait pas.

Grognant d'une façon plutôt menaçante, il tempêta hors de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup de pied. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aves mon café, caliss!! et sont où les cigarettes??!!"

"Sasori, sort d'ici!" Deidaracria, se cachant à l'aide du rideau de douche d'une telle manière qu'onne pouvait voir que sa tête.

"Un; arrête d'agir comme une fillette. Deux; répond moi criss! Je suis vraiment irritabre quand j'ai pas mon café et mes cigarettes sous la main."

Deidara souria. "J'ai mis du sel dans le mélange à café, un. Et pour tes tops, je les ai jetées,un."

Les yeux de Sasori s'écartillèrent dangereusement. "Quoi?"

"Je les ai jetées. C'est mauvais pour toi, ça fait puer ta maison et ton haleine, et c'est une perte d'argent. Donc, je les ai jetés pendant que tu dormais. Je suis certain d'avoir rendu un grand sercive à ta maison, un,"

Le regard de Sasori n'envisageait rien de bon, "Enfoiré, si tu me di vraiment la vérit.m je vais-"

"Me mettre à la porte?" Demanda Dei, d'un ton moqueur.

Sasori ferma les poings et s'avança ver le blond. "Tu vas souffrir." Il se retourna et tira la chasse d'eau.

"YEOW!!!! C'est froid,un!!!!!!!!!"

"Ce morveux a jeté tes cigarettes?" Demanda Hidan, incrédule.

"C'est pas ce que je viens de dire?" S'énerva Sasori, volant une cigarette au Jashiniste et l'allumant. " Merde que j'en avait besoin," marmona-t-il joyeusement.

"Je peux pas croire qu'il les a jettées," Pein murmura.

"Je peux pas croire qu'il marche encore..."ajouta Pein.

"T'as jeté les bâtons mortels de l'Akasuna?!" s'étonna Konan, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Yup. Pourquoi, un?"

"Deidara, la dernière personne qui a osé toucher les cigarettes de Sasori s'est rendu à l'hôpital en 2 morceaux.... Juste le fait que tu respires encore et un pure miracle...."

Deidara haussa les épaules"Je m'en fou, Sasori peut être cruel, mais je vais quand-même le surpasser, un."

"Tu dis ça mtn, mais on n'est jamais sure avec l'Akasuna….juste pour être sure, Je viens te chercher demain matin, pour l'école, ok?"

"Pourquoi, un?"

"Pour juger de quel degré de danger tu te bas et connaissant Sasori, demain matin tu auras besoin que quelqu'un t'aide à le retenir d'attacher un adorable block de béton avec de jolies chaines à tes pieds et de te jeter dans la rivière."

DING-DONG

Sasori haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que...?" Deidara àtant da la douche, ça ne pouvait être lui. Curieux, il alla ouvrir la porte.

"Oui?"

"Sasori je~ OMG, ça te tuerait de t'habiller avant d'ouvrir à la porte??"

Sasori baissa les yeux et jura mentalement. Il ne portait pas de chandail, et ses pantalons n'étaient pas attachés complètement. "Désolé, Konan."

"Ouais, ouais." répliqua-t-elle, montant les yeux au ciel comme elle entrait dans la maison. "Donc, où est Dei? L'as-tu tué durant la nuit?"

Sasori grimaça. "Non, Même si blondy souhaiterait probablement l'être en ce moment."

Konan examine Sasori un instant. "Si jamais tu lui a fait su mal je~"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et fixèrent le couloir, abasourdis. Deidara sortit de la salle de bain et courra vers eux, s'accrochant au bras de Konan. "KONAN!" Il geignit, les larmes coulant sur son menton.

"Dei, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?!"

Le blond leva les yeux sur son amie, les larmes coulant toujours. "J'étais dans la douche.... et il a commencé à rire.. et..." Il pleurait trop fort pour que quoi que ce soit ne sorte.

Konan posa son regard sur Sasori, pour retourner sur Deidara, puis sur Sasori encore. "Tu l'as violé, c'est ça?!"

Les yeux de Sasoru s'agrandirent à leur maximum. "Konan, no, je~" Mais il n'eut jamais la chance de finir sa phrase car l'instant suivant Konan le frappait à mort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le jour d'après~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu pensait que je l'avais violé!!" maugréat Sasoré, frottant ses bleus. "Devais-tu vraiment frapper si fort?!"

"Tu l'as mérité, pour ce que tu m'as fait, un!"

"Deidara a raison, Sasori." ajouta Konan. Ils était dans leur première période, la seule classe que tous les trois avaient ensemble. Il étaient en train de parler des évennements de la veille. En fin de compte, Sasori avait mis du colorant bleu dans le shampoing de Deidara, dont les cheveux blonds... devinrent verts.....Deidara refusait catégoriquement de quitter la maison dans cet état et Konan sécha les cours pour aider son ami à remettre sa couleur naturelle à ses cheveux. Pour sa part, Sasori passa la majorité de la journée couché sur le plancher, gémissant de douleur, incapable de bouger.

"En tous cas, la guerre est toujours en cours."

"Un."

"Votre attention chers élèves!" Les étudiants se tournèrent vers l'enseignant, arrêtant leur conversations presque simultanéement. "ous avons un nouvel élève." Un garçon entra dans la classe, lançant un regard complètement ennuyé à la classe. Il avait des yeuxet des cheveux d'ébène, et d'étranges cicatrices sous les yeux, tombant comme des larmes. "Tout le monde, voici Itachi Uchiha."

"Merde,un!" Sasori se retourna et vit que quelque chose clochait. L'oeil de Deidara était grand-ouvert et il était tout pâle. Ses mains agrippaient les bords de son pupitre avec force et il tremblait.

"Dei, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Konan, d'une voix concernée. "Tu connais ce gars?"

"... c'est mon ex..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ton ex?' demanda Sasori, curieux.

"Ouais,uh." Deidara chuchota, ne quittant pas le garçon qui entrait dans la classe des yeux. Itachi commença à marcher vers le fond de la classe, dans le coin où Dei était assis. Quand il vit le blond, il s'arrêta et sourit. "Salut Dei" il approcha sa main du visage de ce dernier, lui dégageant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son oeil gauche. Le blond regarda ailleurs, essayant d'ignorer l'Uchiha. Itachi ricanna et alla au fond de la classe, s'asseyant àdeux bureaux derrière Deidara.

Durant la journée, Sasori s'apperçu qu'Itachi avait persque tous les mêmes cours que Deidara, incluant ceux que lui même avait avec le blond. À chaque fois qu'Itachi allait près de Deidara, qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux ou qu'il caressait sa joue et ce, bien malgré Deidara, Sasori se mettait en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi. "Je croyais que c'était ton ex." grogne-t-il au dîner.

"Il l'est, mais c'est moi qui ai cassé avec lui, et il ne peut pas l'accepter, un..." soupira-t-il en picorant dans son plat. " Ce batard m'a fait perdre l'appétit, un." Il soupira encore et se leva. " Je m'en vais prendre une marche, ok?" sans attendre de réponse, il disparu dans les bois.

Sasori essaya de manger son lunch, mais il était constament distrait par le sentiment que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il leva les yeux. Ok, quelqu'un était bien en train de le regarder. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que Konan. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, d'un ton ennuyé.

"Je veux savoir ce que tu pense faire à propos de ce nouveau."

"Pourquoi je voudrais lui faire quoi que ce soit? Tant que Deidara souffre, je suis sauf."

"Franchement! Tu avais l'air d'être prêt à lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il touchait Dei, aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça t'énerve que quelqu'un d'autre touche ce blond; maitenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Absolument rien. C'est son problème, qu'il s'en occupe lui-même."

Konan lui jetta un regard triste. "C'est dur... Même pour toi, sasori."

Le rouquin ne répondit rien mais déposa sa nouriture.

Soudainement, il n'avait plus faim.

Deidara soupira lorsqu'il arriva dans le corridor vide. Et merde... il était tellement distrait par son ex qui se montrait qu'il avait oublié son sac! Il grogna quand il referma le casier, Sasori était surement parti, à présent. ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait marcher... "Super journée..." pensa-t-il à haute voix. Une paire de mains attrappa soudainement ses hanches. "Pourquoi faire cette tête, Dei?" Le blond sursauta; il connaissait et les mains, et la voix.

Deidara s'éloigna rapidement et facilement de l'Uchiha. "Oh! doucement ! tu viens juste de réapparaître dans ma vie, uh."

" Allons, allons, tu ne devrais pas être fâché, ça gâche ton visage." ricanna Itachi, se rapprochant de Deidara. Le blond reculait dans le corridor, faisant bien attention de ne pas rester pris sur les casiers. La pire erreur à faire serait de se lairre enfermer dans l'un d'eux... "Dégage avant que je ne te blesse, un."

"Essais au moins d'être civilisé, Dei. on n'a pas besoin d'en venir à la violence." Deidara savait que le Uchiha avait raison, D'autant plus qu'Itachi pouvait le mettre K.O. dans une bagarre à mains nues, donc ça aurait été plutôt stupide de commencer... Aussi, il pouvait courrir assez vite, c' était probablement à éviter. Parler serait le meilleur moyen de s'en débarasser... "Itachi laisse moi tranquille, un. "

"Pourquoi le devrais-je?" Il fronça les sourcils. "Aurais-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Oui,un." Deidara aurait voulu se frapper pour avoir dit un tel mensonge.

"Ah oui? Dans ce cas, où est-il?" demanda Itachi. Un sourire malicieux au visage apparaissait tandis qu'il s'approcha de blond.

Deidara recula de plus belle. "Qui a dit que c'est un garçon, uh?"

Je te connais, Dei. Tes gay et soumis. C'est sur que c'est un gars; y'a pas d'autre choix." Itachi s'approcha encore plus de lui. "À moins que tu ne me mentes.." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Deidara ravala sa salive, essayant de trouver une explication, quand d'autres mains l'entourèrent, le tirant vers le corps de cette personne."Désolé je suis en retard, Dei-chan." Deidara faillit s'évanouir; c'était la voix de Sasori.

Itachi tressaït. "C'est lui, ton chum?"

"Ouais, t'as un problème avec ça, la belette?" attaqua Deidara. Itachi avait pour habitude de frapper les gens qui l'appelaient ainsi. Sasori baissa les yeux sur Deidara. "Tout va bien?"

Deidara força un sourire. "Moui.. je vais bien, Sasori-Danna" Les yeux de Deidara doublèrent de volume et la prise de Sasori se renforça. "Mais d'où est-ce que «Danna» sort?!" pensèrent-ils rimultanément.

Sasori arriva à rester calme et sourit au blond. "Bien. Allons-y alors." Il se retourna et guida Deidara le long du corridor. Deidara essayai de se libéré de son emprise mais Sasori de le lâchait pas d'un poil. "Sa-"

"La ferme, il nous suit" Deidara avala sa salive et fit ce que Sasori lui dit de faire. Ils tournèrent un coin et Sasori partit à courir, trainant toujours Deidara derrière lui. Le rouguin attrapa une poignée de porte et poussa Deidara dans le local, fermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

Deidara regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils étaient au même endroit où Sasori l'avait forcé à mettre un uniforme de fille pour la première fois. "Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?!"

"Je devrais être celui qui te le demande!" se fâcha Sasori. "C'était quoi ce Danna, et pourquoi tu laissais cette merde s'approcher autant de toi?!"

"Je sais pas, et ce n'est pas de tes affaires, un!"

"Si ça me met en retard, oui, c'est de mes affaires! J'ai attendu assez longtemps dans le stationnement!" Deidara le fixa du regard. Sasori... a attendu? "Sasori-"

"Silence!" le rouquin ordonna, écrasant Deidara sur le mur, se collant sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une ombre passa, bloquant toute la lumière qui filtrée à travers la fenêtre de la porte. Après un moment, l'ombre disparu et Sasori se calma, même si ses yeux restaient collés à le porte et ne se dégageait pas du blond.

Deidara rougit quand son coeur prit de la vitesse. "_Sasori est si proche...."_ Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler son corps.

Sasori tourna son regard sur le blond et souria. Il recula, placant une main sur la poitrine de Deidara. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et regarda directement le rouquin. "Ouais ouais ouais... je savais pas que je faisais battre ton coeur" Sasori ricanna lorsque les battement accélèrèrent sous ses doigts. Le sourire tomba et ses doigts bougèrent du torse au cou, frôlant par le suite la joue de Deidara. "Danna" murmura-t-il.

Sasori figea au mot. De sa main libre, il enlaça le blond, le tenant au dos. "Merde... t'aurais pas du dire ça......" Avant que Deidara ne puisse enregistrer les mots, Sasori était en train de l'embrasser.

Le corps de Deidara s'«éteignit», refusant alors de bouger d'un pouce. "Non non non!! tu dois résister! Il est le diable incarn, il est le mal, il... embrasse tellement bien...." Le corps de Deidara répondit enfin, mais au lieu de repousser, les mains allèrent prendre appui au cou de Sasori et il retourna le baiser. Ses jambes allaient lâcher lorsque la langue de sasori envahit sa bouche, frôlant doucement la sienne. Soudainement, Sasori se retira, le poussant sur le mur. Le visage de Deidara était enfouit dans le cou de l'Akasuna, donc il ne savait pas ce qui ce passait. Son coeur fit un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. "Mais kessé çah?" un homme demanda.

Sasori se tourna et vit l'homme. Ce n'était que le concierge. " Écoute mon grand , je me fou carrément de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais, s'te plait, tu pourrais pas emmener ta blonde ailleurs pour le faire?!" Deidara sentit Sasori attrapper ses vêtements, prèt à les tirer. "Non.. ne fais pas ça,un... svp...." il supplia doucement. Sasori ne répondit pas; il guida Deidara hors du local avant que le concierge ne puisse deviner l'identité du blond.

Sasori les conduit au supermarché et éteignit l'engin. "Tu dois aller acheter du café pour remplacer celui que tu m'as ruiné." dit-il simplement, tendant l'argent au blond. Deidara entra dans le magasin et paya rapidement pour le mélange à café. Puis il revint dans le stationnement.

Il ne voyait la moto de Sasori nulpart. "VAS CHIER SASORI,UH!"

BAM

Sasori se retourna pour voir un Blond très énervé, dans le cadre de porte, et eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'un paquet de café lui était lancé à la tête. "Sasor, tu savais qu'il y avait 10 block d'ici au supermarch., uh?!" siffla dei, entre les dents.

"Vraiment? J'en ai compté 12." répondit-il, rangeant le café dans la cuisine, Deidara s'évacha sur le divant, grognant de frustration, Il voulais vraiment tuer le rouquin.

Deidara soupira. Il pouvait encore goûter Sasori sur ses lèvres, et même s'il détestait l'avouer, il avait aimé ça. " Je crois qu'il a aimé lui aussi... Et quand ce concierge est arrivé.... Je me demande ce qui ce serait passé... S'il n'avait pas arrêté-"

Deidara s'assit brusquement, stupéfait. Il avait demandé à Sasori d'arrêter. Et il l'avait écouté.

Deidara sentit un sourir naitre dans son visage. Il avait maintenant un certain contrôle sur l'Akasuna. La guerre n'était pas finie encore.....


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, c'était Samedi et le blond était surpris de voir Sasori debout aussi tôt. "Danna, qu'est-ce que tu fais, un?" Il voulu se gifler immédiatement. Il l'avait encore appelé Danna...

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui. " Rien qui te concerne, retourne te coucher."

"Non, un." soupira Sasori de frustration. "Et pourquoi donc?"

"Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, uh." Deidara marcha jusqu'à la porte et regarda Sasori dans les yeux. "Maintenant, dis moi où tu va, un"

Sasori se abandonna, . "Au dépotoir, j'ai besoin de morceaux."

Deidara regarda autour de lui, une fois que Sasori s'était arrêté. "Donc, c'est ça le dépotoir?"

"Tu penses, blondie?" Le rouquin reçu un regard méchant de la part de Dei, tandis qu'il déscendait de la motocyclette, regardant autour."Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas au magasin, comme toute normale personne, pour y acheter tes morceaux, un?"

"Parce que j'ai pas ce genre d'argent, le jeune."

"Tu l'aurais si tu ne gaspillais pas ton argent en cigarettes, un."

"Ta gueule." Sasori s'éloigna du blond, scruptant les alentours. "Mais où est-il, merde!. KISAME?!"

"Quoi?" Deidara sursauta en lâchant un petit cri quand un grand homme bleu arriva de derrière un véhicule, de l'huile à moteur coulant sur son visage. L'homme laissa échapper un rire sarcastique et s'avança vers l'artiste blond. "Alors,Sasori m'amène un ami?" Il se tourna vers l'akasuna. "C'est quoi le nom de ton pote?"

"JE SUIS UN- attend, comment tu m'as appelé?"

"Un gars. T'es plat, t'as une pomme d'adam.... ce qui fait de toi un gars. J'ai raison, non?" Des larmes de joie apparurent aux coins des yeux de Deidara et, un sourire béant au visage, il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un calin, ce qui les fit tomber par terre.

L'instant d'après, il était suspendu au dessus du "requin" par Sasori, qui avait une ferme poigne sur le collet de Deidara, " Si t'as fini, l'jeune, j'ai besoin qu'il m'aide. va donc jouer avec quelques ressorts rouillés."

"Mais.. j'risque pas d'attraper le tetanos, un?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en préoccuper?" Deidara lui fit une grimace et parti, laissant l'homme en bleu et le rouquin ensemble. "Désolé pour lui." lui dit Sasori, offrant sa main à son ami.

"C'est cool." répondit Kisame, se remettant sur ses pieds. "Donc, de quoi as-tu besoin aujourd'hui?"

"La moto fait un drôle de bruit, encore. J'ai besoin que tu y jettes un coup d'oeil." Kisame haussa un sourcil. "Je suis pas un mécanicien, tu sais?" lui dit-il."T'as de meilleures chances de trouver le problème que moi," Sasori lui jeta un regard qui fit soupirer Kisame, en défaite. "Trèèèès bien,, Mais ne me blâme pas si je ne peux pas t'aider!" Sasori lui sourit, et emmena son engin dans le petit garage où Kisame travaillait.

Comme le requin désassemblait la moto, il souria à l'Akasuna. "Alors, ça te dérangerais de me parler un peu du blond? Vous êtes ensemble?"

"Tellement.. J'essais simplement de faire de son existence un enfer le plus misérable possible." Kisame ricana. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

"Pour quelqu'un qui essait aussi fort, t'as plutôt l'air de l'apprécier, ce petit."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Sasori, quand était la dernière fois que tu as laissé une personne aller sur Hiruko?"

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!" marmonna Sasori, regardant ailleurs, ce qui fit rire Kisame. "Pourquoi pas? Tu le faisais tout le temps. T'étais tellement mignon, enfant, toujours en train de regarder les motards sur les routes. Et tu admirais ceux qui donnaient des noms à leur moto, tu avais alors juré de nommer la tienne Hiruko." Kisame toucha doucement la carosserie. "Tu l'as même gravé dans le métal!"

"La ferme! Qu'est-ce que t'es, mon père?!"

"Non, mais depuis le temps que je te connais, je pourrais bien être ton frère."

"T'as une top?" demanda Sasori, changeant subitement de sujet.

"Non. Et je croyais que tu en avais toujours sous la main."

"Ce cauchemard blond les a prises et les a jetées..." siffla Sasori, "Et aussitôt que j'en rachète, il fait la même maudite chose!!"

"Voici la raison numéro 2 qui me fait penser que tu l'aime bien. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait ça serait en train de manger les pissenlits par les racines. Et tu sais que j'ai raison. Oh et la troisième raison est que tu as été plutôt rapide à l'enlever de sur moi quand il m'a sauté dessus." Kisame lui sourit encore et se leva pour pincer la joue de Sasori. "Est-ce que mon petit scorpion serait rendu surprotecteur?"

"Non, je suis juste habitué aux perverts qui lui sautent dessus."

Le sourire de Kisame doubla de volume. "Donc, tu admet que tu le protège?" Sasori, réalisant trop tard qu'il était tombé directement dans son piège, était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une bonne chance, il n'avait pas à lui répondre, car à ce moment là, Deidara arriva."Danna, est-ce qu'on y va, maintenant, un?"

"Arrête de te pleindre, gamin. Je dois réparer ça."

"Il est déterminé à le faire rouler pour l'éternité." dit kisame, à Deidara, hochant la tête négativement.

"Mais qui a-t-il de beau dans l'éternité? Ça devrait être comme le vrai art, être bref, un!"

"Gamin, le vrai art est éternel."

Deidara secoua énergiquement la tête. "Non, c'Est instantané, Sasori Danna."

"C'est éternel, et arrête de m'appeler Danna"

"Non, c'est un court moment, Danna."

"Comme c'est mignon. Vous vous disputez comme un couple marrié."

"LA FERME!" crièrent simultanément les artistes. Sasori empoigna sa motocyclette et la roula plus loin. "Viens-t'en, on y va."

"Oui, Danna."

Kisame hocha la tête en les regardant s'éloigner. "Et une autre chose, Sasori. Tu le laisse t'appeler Danna." Il sourit, Sasori était plus jeune que lui de quelques années seulement, il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se sentir comme un grand frère à son égard. " J'espère qu'il te rendra heureux, Sasori."

Deidara gémit lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse. Maudit Sasori, même le canapé était contre le blond! Il grogna et roula sur le dos pour la troisième fois de la nuit. Par un étrange miracle du destin, il fini par trouver une position confortable et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le plancher craquer.

Il ouvrit instantatément les yeux et resta immobile sur le divant, le coeur battant follement. Écoutant attentivement, il pouvait entendre des pas dans le corridor et dans la cuisine. Ce devait être un cambrioleur.

Son esprit se mit à travailler, essayant de savoir quoi faire. Sasori dormait comme un loir, il n'avait donc probablement rien entendu. Ce qui voulait dire que le blond était seul.

"Ok, je me glisse derrière lui et le frappe sur un point de pression. Tout ce qui me restera à faire est de l'embarrer dans le placerd et appeler la police. Ça m'a l'air plutôt facile.' Deidara s'assir doucement, les yeux s'habituant à le noirceur. Il mit lentement le pied par terre, faisant bien attention de se souvenir quelles lattes de bois craquaient, ne voulant pas allerter l'intrus. Il sortit du salon sur la pointe des pieds, se glissant de plus en plus vite vers la cuisine.

Quand il fit craquer le plancher.

Il jura interieurement. "Ok, l'élément de surprise est parit. Je fais allumer les lumières et le charger!. Il ouvrit la porte en un coup et alluma aussi tôt les lumières.

"FREEZE, UN!"

Sasori ouvrit simplement la porte du frigo et y sortit le jus d'orange.

"MAIS QU'EST-QUE-Danna, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu m'as donné une esti de crise cardiaque, un!" Sasori ignora le sculpteur et marcha vers l'armoire, la main cherchant un verre. "Hey, connard, j'te parle, un!" Deidara tempêta vers Sasori et se plaça directement devant lui.

Les yeux du marionetiste étaient fermée.

"Huh?" Sasori se dégagea de lui et alla s'assoir à table pour se servir un verre. La plus part du jus fut renversé sur la table. " Oh my god.... il est somnambule,un!"

Des miliers de possibilitées vinrent à l'esprit de Deidara.

Un sourire malin apparu sur son visage. "Ce serait amusant, un. Mais heureusement pour toi, Sasori Danna, je suis trop fatigu. pour essayer quoi que ce soit." Le rouquin se leva et alla ranger le jus au frigo avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Deidara lui couru après et dévia sa marche. "Ah-ah-aaah, Sasori Danna, tu dois aller de ce côté." Retenant de peine et de misère son rire, il le guida vers la porte, la lui ouvrit et le laissa marcher dehors, vers la rue. Il claqua la porte et rit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de retourner se coucher, sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, le canapé fut retourné, jettant le blond face contre terre. "OOWWWWW!!"

"Oh Deidaraaaaaaa…"

Le blond ravala sa salive. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton de sa voix. Lentement, il rampa de dessous le divant pour arriver aux pieds de Sasori.

L'oeil du rouquin sautait, ce qui lui donnait un regard mauvais. "Deidara, Sais tu où je me suis réveillé ce matin?" Siffla-t-il entre les dents.

"Um, et bien..-"

"J'ÉTAIS DANS LA CRISS DE RUE, À 4 KILOMÈTRES DE MA MAISON!!! Peux-tu ben m'expliquer comment j'ai aterris dehors, gamin?!"

"Sasori danna, Je peux tout t'expliquer-"

"Oh mais certainement que tu le peux." Un sourire mauvais frôla le visage de l'Akasuna. "Deidara, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'une chose appelée le karma? C'est le principe ce qui s'en va te reviens." Sasori s'avança vers le blond, un rire démoniaque sortit de sa bouche.

"Danna, qu'est-ce que tu fais, un? Sasori danna? EEK!"

Konan se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit de rapides pas venir vers elle. C'était Hidan, qui s'arrêta devant elle, cherchant sa respiration. Au début, elle pensait qu'il était essouflé de sacourse, mais elle réalisa que d'était parce qu'il riait. "Hidan?"

Il leva les yeux sur elle , essuyant une larme sur ton oeil. "Vas tvoir au gym, Jashin! Tu dois voir ça."

Elle se rendit donc au gymnase, se frayant d'abord un chemin pour y parvenir. Il y avait plusieurs élèves autour de la porte, tous en train de regarder quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vit ce qu'ils regardaient

ou plutot, qui ils regardaient... "DEIDARA!!"

Le pauvre blond était attaché et bailloné, dans un uniforme de fille. Il avait été durement lancé dans le panier de basketball, les jambes de chaque côté du panier, à l'extérieur et il essayait desespérément d'ampêcher tous les perverts de la place de regarder sous sa jupe...


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: EXPLICITE *à remarquer: leparagraphe est nettement plus court que les autres*

Sasori était à quatre pattes, regardant sous son lit. Rien. Il grogna et se remit sur ses pieds. Le blond avait encore été dans sa chambre. Il était temps d'étripper un certain pyromane..

"GAMIIIN!!" Deidara résista à l'envie de sourire. Il aurait certainement pu se faire tuer juste pour ça, à en juger par le regard que Sasori lui lançait. "Qui a-t-il danna? Je n'ais rien fait à ton café cette fois, un." il traversa la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigirateur pour en sortir une pomme, avant de s'assoir à table pour manger.

"Tu as été dans ma chambre, encore, n'est-ce pas? Je te l'ai dit une fois, je te l'ai dit cent fois, tu n'y entre pas!"

"Pourquoi? Tu caches ton porno dans ton placart, c'est quoi le problème, un?"

"Note à moi-même, changer le porno de place. Le problème est que c'est ma maison, donc mes règles. Maintenant, où t'as caché mes cigarettes, merde!? J'avais un nouveau paquet sous mon lit hier soir, et maintenant, il n'y est plus!"

Deidara sourit. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, danna. Mais je te l'ai dit une fois, je te l'ai dit des MILLIONS de fois, je ne veux pas que tu fumes,un! Peu importe le nombre de deathstick que tu rammèmeras à la maison, ils seront jetés, un." Deidara se leva de table et alla jeter sa pomme qu'il avait fini.

Sasori était sur le point de tuer le blond, quans il fut arrêté par un plan brillant. Un sourire malin, il alla derrière Deidara et le retourna brusquement. "Sasori, qu'est-ce que tu-" L'Akasuna attrappa Deidara par les épaules et le plaqua tout aussi durement contre le mur. "OWW! Danna, lâche moi, un!"

"Deidara" ronronna Sasori, à l'oreille du blond. "Est-ce que t'as conscience que t'es vraiment sensuel en ce moment?" Deidara sentit son pouls diminuer et son corps se crisper. "Merde, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas me défendre?!"

"En fait..." Sasori étouffa un rire et se dégagea de s'oreille du blond, sans pour autant lâcher son emprise sur ses épaules. Il sourit malignement et colla leur lèvres ensemble, empéchant toute résistance que pourrais avoir Deidara eu.

Les lèvres de Sasori firent leur effet contre la bouche de l'artiste blond, pendant que ses mains descendaient de ses épaules, frôlant le long de son corps. Soudainement, il le lâcha et mit fin au baiser, souriant de plus belle. "Je les ai."

"Hmm?" Sasori lui mit le paquet de cigarettes sous le nez, triomphant, devant le regard ébahit du blond. "T'es trop facile, tu sais?" Il rit de plus belle, sortant de la chambre, laissant Deidara évacuer sa rage de s'être laissé prendre au jeu.

"Et il et simplement sortit avec ses deathsticks, un!" Konan secoua la tête en écoutant le jeune pyromane. "Mais à quoi tu t'attendais, Dei? Akasuna peu, à lui seul, être le pire des manipulateurs que ce monde ait jamais connu."

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas, un." Deidara grogna et soupira. Le pire, dans tout ça, étais le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu se débarasser du gout de Sasori. "Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard a autant de pouvoir sur moi?! Et qu'est-ce que je peut y faire? Hmm...."

Ce que le sculpteur ne savait pas, c'eat que Sasori avait alors un bien pire problème que le sien. Pour tout dire, son imagination s'était un peu trop emballée durant leur petit baisé, et même la cigarette ne venait pas à le distraire. "Blondie n'embrasse pas si mal... Je me demande quoi d'autre sa langue pourrait faire..." Des images les unes plus perverses que les autres allaient et venaient dans la tête de l'Akasuna, et il sentit su sang se rendre dans une certaine région.... Heureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna et il pu s'échapper en toute discrétion.

Deidara soupira et se frappa la tête sur sa porte de casier. C'était sans issue;Sasori ne ssortait pas de sa tête. "J'ai besoin d'un break, un" Il décida de s'isoler un peu dans le placard à balais dans lequel il avait souvent été, au paravant. Il jeta son livre dans son casier et alla trouver ce fameux placard pour avoir la paix.

Le seul problème était que Sasori était déjà là. Et à en juger par la position de ses mains, il se masturbait.

"ARRÊTE DE REGARDER, CRISS!" Deidara changea immédiatement son champ de vision. "Mais qu'est-ce que fait, danna, un?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, tabarnak?!"

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire,un."

"J'essais de régler un petit problème causé par un certain blond!" Deisara sentit son visage rougir. Qu'est-ce que Sasori voulais dire, exactement, par là? Attendez... il ne voulais même pas le savoir....

Soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que la situation était à son avantage. "Sasori dannaaaaaaa3...."

Le rouquin leva la tête, fixa le blond qui traversait la petite pièce et s'arrêtait devant lui avec un petit sourire au visage. "Qu'est-ce tu voulais dire, exactement, un?"

"Devine!" Le blond ne répondit pas et s'approcha encore. Il dégagea la main de sasori et se mit à genoux devant lui.

"Deidara??"

Le blond lui souri et agrippa le membre déjà dur de Sasori avec une main, "Quelque chose... comme ça?" et Iécha lentement la verge.

"Si t'arrête pas de m'énerver-" Sasori fut interrompu soudainement par Deidara qui avait commencé à le sucer lentement, et péniblement, le faisant souffrir le plus possible. Sasori gémit et attrappa la nuque de Deidara, le poussant vers le bas pour qu'il aille plus profondément.

Deidara finit par abandonner et le laissa controler sa tête, étant incapable de résister à sa force de toutes manières. Le rouquin gémit et prénétra la bouche du blond, essayant d'y entrer au complet. "Mon dieu, Deidara.... Ta bouche...." Les mains de se dernier s'agrippaient autour de la taille de Sasori et sa bouche continuait à le *satisfaire*. Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'il explose dans Deidara.

Deidara recracha tout et leva les yeux sur l'Akasuna. "Tu goûtes bon,un."

"Ouais, ouais..." Sasori se rhabilla rapidement. Problème résolu. "Tu peux bien me dire pourquoi t'as fait ça, l'jeune?"

"Ça, un." Deidara lui montra une paquet de cigarettes. Sasori chercha dans ses poches et réalisa que le blond venait de les lui voler, encore. "Tu m'as sucé uniquement pour les récupérer?!"

"Pas exactement, un. Deidara lui sourit et marcha vers la porte. "Tu as aimé ça, danna. Admet-le, un. Et bien, j'ai un march.... Tu laisses tomber tes cigarettes ou plus jamais de plaisir pour toi, un.

Et avant que Sasori ne puisse répliquer, le blond était sortit.

Sasori restait là, complètement choqué. Soudainement, il donna un coup à l'aveuglette, renversant plusieurs produits chimiques.

le score: Deidara 1, Sasori 0


	9. Chapter 9

AA T

WARNING: smut

Si Deidra pensait que Sasori allait laisser tomber ses cigarette comme ça, il était vraiment blond!

Sasori était dans sa chambre, complotant une stratégie: la guerre n'était pas en sa faveur, alors il devait bouger vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le blond avait officiellement changé cette guerre en batailles de pouvoir, et sasori devait trouver comment recaller le blond. D'un ctôté, Deidara était celui qui avait démontré son besoin et qui s'était approché de Sasori sa bouche coupablede son état (Juste cette pensée suffisait à le faire bander), mais d'un autre côté, c'était cet incident qui avait piégé l'Akasuna dans le creu de sa main.

Sasori se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.. Que pouvait-il faire?! Aussi longtemps qu'il avait besoin de Dei-

Il figea, un sourore mauvais apparaissait sir son visage. Ok, le plan démoniaque était établit. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait un certain blond à trouver.

Deidara soupra lorsqu'il changes de chaine, encore une fois. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de bon à la télévision. Il entendit des bruits de pas mais ne regarda même pas; c'était Sasori, de toutes façons. Le rouquin alla le rejoindre sur le divant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à le TV?"

"Rien du tout, un" Deidara roupira encore une fois, résolu à regarder les nouvelles. La télévision s'éteignit soudainement. "Hmm?" Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était Sasori qui avait attrapé la télécommande et l'avait éteinte. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça,un?" Sasori lui sourit et se pencha sur le blond. "Sasori dan-" Le rouquin se jeta sur les lèvres du blond, le faisant taire.

Deidara retourna le baiser automatiquement, ses bras s'enroulant eux-même autour du cou de Sasori. "Ok, j'abandonne, je n'ai aucun contrôle quand il est comme ça." Deidara approcha son corps de celui de Sasori, frottant son torse contre celui de l'Akasuna. Sasori mordit la lèvre inférieure de Deidara d'une manière exigeante, le forçant à ouvrir.

Deidara laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand Sasori glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, le goûtant doucement. Il sentit les bras de son Danna autour de sa taille pour le lever sur ses pieds, leurs lèvres se touchant toujours. Il se séparèrent finalement, cherchant tous deux leur respiration, et les lèvres de Sasori s'approchèrent de l'oreille du blond. "Ma chambre" ordonna-t-il. Deidara acquiesta et laissa Sasori le tirer vers la chambre à coucher.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, Sasori plaqua Deidara sur le mur pour un autre baiser qui perdre sa respiration au blond. Sasori sourit et cibla le cou du pyromane, jouant avec un de ses mamelons, déjà durs, tandis qu'il commençait à déshabiller l'artiste.

Les mains de Deidara commencèrent à défaire la chemise noire de l'Akasuna, les doigts tremblants avec l'enticipation. À partir du moment où les deux furent torse-nus, Sasori les guida au lit, y poussant Deidara sur le dos, l'embrassant à la clavicule. "Hmm, tu as bon goût, Dei-chan...." il le mordit jusqu'à ce que sang sorte et que le pauvre sculpteur cria de douleur.

Deidara sentit son besoin envers Sasori grandir, chaque seconde. "Shit, quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi pathétique?" pensa-t-il. Il s'arrangea pour dégager ses bras, juste assez pour être capable de repousser Sasori. "Pas de sexe tant que tu n'arrêtes pas de fumer, un." Sasori fronça les sourcils et retourna sur le cou de Deidara. "Persistant, n'est-ce pas?" Il lui effleura le ventre, descendant au bassin, pour lui caresser finalement l'entre-jambe, ce qui fit frémir Deidara qui faillit perdre le fil de ses pensées. " Danna....aah..tu n-ne.. n'auras..AH!...rien sauf si...ooh...tt-tu arrêtes..." il essaya de repousser Sasori, encore une fois.

Le rouquin refronça les sourcils; Deidara rendait les choses plus dures qu'il ne l'avait planifier. Ce n'était pas si grave car, voyez-vous, il avait le blond exactement là où il le voulait. "Ah ouais?" Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent d'une manière drastique lorsqu'une main se glissait dans son pantalon, saisissant son membre durcissant. "Mais alors, comment auras-tu du plaisir?" lui ronronna l'Akasuna, souriant méchament et commença à pomper trèèès lentemeeent.

Deidara serra la mâchoire comme le plaisir parcourait son corps. "Mais merdee tu dois résisteeeeer!!" Sasori ralentit son geste, et malgré ses efforts, un gémissement de froustration s'échappa de Deidara, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de Sasori. "Alors, Dei-chan?" Ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler, le pauvre blond secoua simplement là tête.

Sasori soupire. "Et si on faisait un compromis?"

Deidara fixa le plafon, pensif. "Une deathstick par jour, un."

"Tu plaisantes."

"Et tu ne fumes pas dans la maison, un. " Sasori le regarda comme s'il était cinglé. "Et pourquoi ça?"

Deidara souria à son tour et s'assied. "Parce que tu me veux, un, C'est mon corps ou tes cigarettes, un." Il lécha doucement les lèvres de Sasori, le taquinant. "Alors, Danna~"

Sasori se jeta dessus, l'embrassant et renversant le bel artiste sur le dos, une fois de plus. "très bien." grogna le rouquin, tirant le pantalon de Dei vers le bas. "Mais à partir de maintenant, je te fourre ou je veux, quand je veux. Compris?" Il enleva ses propres pantalons anvant de mettre trois doigts sur les lèvres de Deidara. "Maintenant suce, avant que je ne change d'avis."

Deidara pris les trois doigts en un coup, les emprisonnant de sa langue. Le visage de Sasori rougit dangereusement à cette vue; pourquoi est-ce que le blond .tait aussi sexy??

Il arracha pratiquement ses doigts de la bouche de Deidara et les plaça devant l'entrance du blond, avant d'y pénétrer deux de ses doigts. Deidara cria et arca son dos, "Ne soit pas si brutal, un."

Sasori eu un petit sourire moqueur et ajouta le troisi;me doigt. "Quoi, le grand et effrayant pyromane n'aime pas avoir mal?" Il sortit ses doigts pour les rentrer plus fortement et profondément dans l'anus, faisant pleurer Deidara de douleur. "J'irai doucement cette fois." dit Sasori, renfonçant un peu plus doucement ses doigts, dans un autre angle. Deidara cria à la sensation. 'Danna! Là, un."

"Hmm? Tu veux dire là?" Il accéléra le mouvement de va-et-viens de sa main, frappant le même endroit ,indiqué par Deidara, à chaque coup, enoyant des étoiles dans la vue du blond. "O-oui, un!" Il sentit les doigts de sasori le quitter et gémit avant d'être tourné sur le ventre et pris par la taille. "Ça va probablement faire mal." C'était le seul avertissement que Dei reçu avant que Sasori ne le pénètre.

Le blond cria et le rouquin siffla entre les dents: "Merde, t'es ben serré!" Deidara essaya de relaxer son corps, n'étant pas certain que Sasori aurait la patience d'attendre qu'il soit prèt. Une fois que la douleur fut assez dissipée, il commença à remuer. Sasori prit ce geste comme un signe comme quoi il pouvait bouger. Il se retira avant de le repénétrer, ses mains tenant fermement Deidara par la taille.

Deidara cria à comme Sasori martelait en lui. "À quelle profondeur peut-il m'entrer?!" Il pensa au petit incident dans le placard à balais et réalisa qu'il venait de se poser un question vraiment stupide. Sasori frappa sa prostate à chaque coup, lui envoyant son plaisir blanc et chaud dans le corps. Sasori glissa une main de la taille du blond, aggripant sa verge, le pompant de façon syncronisée avec ses pénétrations.

Le corps de Deidara était au bord du plaisir maximum, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir. "DANNA!" cria-t-il, éjaculant dans la main de l'Akasuna et retombant sur l'estomac, su le lit. Sasori sentit le blond se reserrer autour de lui et le suivit un moment plus tard, un long grognement de jouissance l'accompagnant. Ill tomba sur Deidara, haletant.

Le blond sentit le souffle de Sasori dans son cou, avant que l'Akasuna ne s'assied, remettant ses boxers. Deidara examina Sasori qui sortait à présent une cigarette d'un paquet que le blond avait ômi de confisquer, et ouvrit une porte menant au patio. Il s'y assit et s'alluma la top, souriant. " T'es bon à baiser."

"Hmmph!" Deidara attrappa ses vêtements et marcha vers l'autre porte. "J'vais prendre une douche, un" Sasori pausa pour regarder le blond sortir de la chambre. "Wow... Je ne croyais pas qu'il serait encore capable de marcher après ça." Il entendit un bruit sourd provenant du couloir et sourit. "J'ai rien dit."


	10. Chapter 10

Konan tapotait nerveusement son bureau du bout des doigts. Sasori et Deidara n'étaient pas encore rentrés en classe, et elle avait un mauvais préssentiment vis-à-vis l'Akasuna. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement sur ses pires craintes.

"Mr Akasuna! Je vois que vous avez décidé de nous faire grâce de votre présence..." annonça le professeur, incapable de contenir sa peur. " Pouvez-vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi vous transportez ainsi monsieur Iwa?" Sasori arborait un regard ennuyé et transportait Deidara, bras par dessus l'épaule.

"Les jambes de Deidara se sont dérobées sous lui, donc j'ai décidé de l'aider à aller en classe." Dit simplement Sasori, d'un ton nonchalent, marchant vers le bureau de Deidara. Il lâcha durement le blond sur sa chaise, le faisant gémir de douleur, et reçu un regard méchant de la part de Deidara, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Dès que l'enseignant eu le dos tourné, Konan se redressa sur sa chaise pour parler à Deidara. "Mais merde, où étais-tu?"

"Danna m'a emmené dans le placard, un." Konan n'en revenait pas. "C'Est la troisième fois aujourd'hui!!!"

"Je sais, j'y était, un." Lui répondit-il sarcastiquement, tout en essayant de s'asseoir confortablement... " Merde, un! Danna essaye de m'user.. Ma gorge me fait terriblement mal, aussi,un."

"Deidara, laisse le juste reprendre ses cigarettes."

"JAMAIS!"

Iwa, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous désirez partager avec la classe?

"Non, un." répondit Deidara, se couchant sur son bureau.

"Et bien, et bien! Il me semble voir quelqu'un qui a mal..." Deidara grogna lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Itachi autour de sa taille. "Tu sais, si j'étais ton chum, je serais beaucoup plus doux."

"Dégage, la belette." Deidara roula ses yeux quand il senti qu'Itachi se faisait tirer loins de lui. Il se retourna juste au bon moment pour voir Sasori défoncer le casier le plus proche avec la tête d'Itachi, articulant chaque mot :" Je l'ai dit une fois, je le dirais des millions de fois, Deidara est à moi." Il laissa l'Uchiha faire quelques pas avant de le rentrer carrément dans le mur, avant de retourner avec Dei.

"Merci, danna."

Sasori souleva le blond, le lançant sur son épaule comme un sac de roches. "Ne pense pas que je l'ai fait par bonté de coeur, morveux." Ils entrèrent ainsi pour la quatrième fois de la journée dans le placard à balais.

"Et cette maudite belette ne le saisse pas tranquille, malgré les coups et les injures que je lui lance!" dit Sasori, s'asseyant sur le plancher, soupirant.

Kisame secoua la tête pendant qu'il continuait de travailler sur la moto de Sasori. "Itachi, huh?" il lui sourit. "hmm, on dirait que tu as de la compétition, Sasori."

"Quelle compétition?" s'indigna l'interessé. "Deidara est à moi, fin de l'histoire."

Kisame secoua la tête, encore une fois et soupira d'exaspération. "Quoi?!" demanda Sasori

"Tu est irrité parce que ton ptit blond ne se soumet pas à tes besoins et que la «belette» , comme tu dis, ne veut pas reculer. T'es tellement habitué d'obtenir tout ce que tu veux que ce n'est même pas étonnant. Et tu mets toute cette frustration sur les fesses de Deidara.

"Il peut très bien le supporter."

"Oui mais pour combien de temps?" Kisame se tourna pour regarder Sasori en face. "Il ne restera pas longtemps, si tu continue d'agir comme ça, tu sais?"

Sasori leva simplement les yeux au ciel. "tss.. en tous cas..."

"Deidara..." Le blond grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. "Un?"

"Debout. J'veux du sexe." Les yeux de Deidara cherchèrent l'horloge digitale de la cuisine, avant de doubler de volume. "Danna, il est 3h47,un!"

"Wake up. I want sex." Deidara's eyes traveled to the digital clock in the kitchen, before opening wide. "Danna, it's 3:47, un!"

"Et alors?"

"tu aurais pu attendre encore quelques heures avant de me réveiller, non?"

"Apparamment, non," Deidara serra ses jointures avant de se lever d'un coup. "OK, ÇA SUFFIT, UN!" Il tempêta hors du salon, dans la cuisine, pour revenir avec un paquet de cigarettes. "Tiens, enfoiré!" il les lança à la figure de Sasori avant de resortir du salon, vers le corridor, cette fois. "Morveux, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je suis fatigué, alors je vais dormir dans ton lit, un!" Deidara se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier au rouquin. "J'ESPÈRE QUE LE FUMÉE TE MÈNERA À TA TOMBE, UN!"

SLAM

Sasori fixa d'abord le plancher, puis les cigarettes. Il ferma les yeux et soupira à lui-même. "Et Merde, le divant me fait mal au dos."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~deux semaines plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Deidara, tu ne peux pas rester encolère contre moi indéfiniement."

"……."

"Sérieusement, c'est ennuyeux."

"……"

"Merde, dis quelque chose, le morveux."

"Va en enfer, un"

Sasori soupira, une fois de plus, et leva les yeux au ciel. Deidara devait encore lui pardonner, et c'était l'enfer sur terre pour tous les deux.

Le rouquin lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner " en tous cas... morveux."

Deidara serra la mâchoire, voulant désespérément courir après le rouquin et le frapper de toutes ses forces. "ouais, ta vie amoureuse aurait besoin d'un peu de travail."

"Itachi, dégage, un." La dernière chose dont Deidara avait besoin était de s'énerver avec le Uchiha; honnêtement, il avait assez à gérer juste en essayant de dealer averc Sasori-

Une lumière s"alluma dans la tête de Deidara, ce qui le fit sourire. "Itachi, un?"

"Oui?"

Sasori était accoudé sur sa moto, addendant Deidara. Il se releva dès qu'il vit le blond marcher vers lui. "T'es en retard, morveux."

"Tu aurais du rentrer directement, un. La seule raison pour la quelle je suis venue est pour te dire que je n'avais pas desoin que tu m'emmène, ce soir, un."

"Oh vraiment?" Sasori haussa un sourcil. "Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi?"

Deidara lui souria de façon sadique. "Ouais, je sors avec quelqu'un, un."

"ET MAINTENANT IL SORT AVEC CE MAUDIT UCHIHA, ENCORE!!!" cria Sasori, en se tirant les cheveux.

"Je t'avais avertis que ça arriverait" lui répondit ô trop calmement Kisame, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

"Ne dis rien sauf si ça peu m'aider." se fâcha Sasori, grognant à lui-même. "Il est mieux de ne rien essayer sur Dei, ou alors aide moi..."

"Sasori, t'as pas pensé à t'excuser?"

L'akasuna renifla de dégout."Ne soit pas ridicule. Deidara a commencé ce bordel. C'est lui qui-"

"SASORI!" L'Akasuna se tourna pour regarder le requin. Kisame se leva, refardant le rouquin droit dans les yeux. "Sasori, je te connais depuis plus longtemps que quiconque. Tu sais que je ne ferais rien pour te blesser, et je ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Alors écoute bien mon conseil; laisse tomber ton esti d'orgueuil et excuse toi!!" Le rouquin était figé. Seul Kisame avait le pouvoir de le raisoner et de l'engueuler sans que mort s'en suive. Il le fixa avant d'hocher la tête. "...D'accord. Mais tu vas m'aider."

"Avec plaisir."

Deidara et Itachi sortirent du cinéma. Sasori et Kisame les observaient de loin, Sasori fumant de jalousie et de colère. "Prèt?" demanda Kisame.

"Oui." kisame sourit et s'avança vers le couple, faisant des tatas*Ça me tentait* à Deidara. "Hey! Dei!" le blond se reconnu. "Oh, hey Kisame, un!"

"Dei, pourrait tu me faire une faveur? mon char est mort et j'ai besoin d'appeler une dépaneuse."

"Heu... j'ai pas de cell, un."

"Pourrais-tu aller appeler avec le téléphone du cinéma?"

"Pourquoi pas toi, un?"

"Je veux rester ici et surveiller mon char, pour que personne ne le vole, ok?" Deidara fit la moue et retourna dans le cinéma. Le requin s'assit sur le capot de la voiture puis se tourna vers Itachi. "Salut!"

"Hn."

"Pas très bavard, j'me trompe?" ajouta Kisame, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. "Tu sais, t'es plutôt beau-gosse."

"Dégage."

"Désolé, non, je ne peux pas." Kisame Se remit sur pieds."Et ben merde, et moi qui croyait que t'allais m'apprécier en retour... BOn, ben, â va juste rendre les choses plus difficiles..."

"Quelles choses?" Demanda nerveusement Itachi, ce qui fit sourire Kisame de plus belles. "Ben, je ne peux te permettre de sortir avec Deidara, dérormais, donc..."

Le grand "mécanicien" s'avança rapidement vers l'Uchiha, le leva et le balança sur son épaule. Il se tourna et partit rapidement sa voiture, lançant Itachi sur la banquette arrière. Il fit signe à Sasori que le plan avait marché et dégerpit le plus vite possible.

Deidara sortit du cinéma un moment plus tard, après s'être fait dire assez rudement que non, il ne pouvait utiliser le téléphone. Il cercha aus alentours, essayant de trouver Kisame ou Itachi. "Mais où sont-ils passés, un...." Sasori s'approcha silencieusement du blond, par derrière, pour être plus précis. "Hey, morveux."

Deidara sursauta comme un malade avant de se tourner vers Sasori. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?!!!!" siffla-t-il.

"Je voulais juste-"

"Et où est Itachi?!

"Deidara, laisse moi juste-"

"Oh mon dieu, t'as demandé à Kisame de le tuer, c'est ça?, un?!"

"Morveux, vas-tu, s'il te plait l-"

"Criss Sasori t'es l'enfoiré le plus égoïste et sans coeur que j'ai jamais-"

"Je m'excuse."

Deidara le fixa un moment, figé, laissant absorber ces dernières paroles. "Viens-tu juste de me demander pardon, un?"

"Oui."

Deidara lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se retourner. "ET qu'est-ce qui ce passerait si je n'ai pas envie d'accepter tes excuses, un?"

"J'y ai bien pensé. Alors j'ai apporté une offre de paix." Deidara regarda du coin de l'oeil quand Sasori sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, le tendant au blond. Deidara le lui arrache des mains et l'ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils. "Il est à moitié vide,un."

"Tu m'as vien dit une par jour, c'est bien ça?"

"Comment je peux savoir si tu n'en a pas pris plus, un?"

"Pein et Hidan t'en témoigneront. Et je te jure que je n'en ai pas pris plus qu'une par jour." Deidara était vraiment surpris. Le regard incrédure, il soupira et les lui redonna. "Très bien, tu es pardonné, un. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer?"

"Ok"

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le stationnement, une pensée défila dans l'esprit de Deidara. " Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Itachi, un?"

"Deidara, moins tu en saura, moins les policiers auront de preuves contre nous en cour."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~À la décharge~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, mais Sasori est comme un frère pour moi. Ceci dit, tu seras là pour quelques jours, donc laisse moi savoir si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit.

"DÉTACHE MOI!"

"Kisame étouffa un rire et secoua négativement la tête. "Non. Maintenant sout gentil ou je te remet le baillon." Il lui sourit et se rendi au salon, laissant l'Uchiha attaché à une chaise de la cuisine. "Ok, je crois qu'un film s'impose. Que penses-tu de Jaws?"

"……"


	11. Chapter 11

"hé, morveux, où sont les ramen?"

"Huh? Oh, je les ai tous mangé, un," Sasori alla le rejoindre dans le salon, pour dévisager Deidara. "Et t'as pas pensé me prévenir sur le chemin, parce ce que ça aurait été trop facile à faire, c'est ça?"

"Jai juste oublié,un!" répliqua le blond, sur la défensive. Sasori lui fit un sourire malin."Bieeen, devinee qui va devoir aller en chercher au magasin?"

"Et je vais devoir marcher, n'est-ce pas?"

"Perspicace pour un stupide blond."

Deidara soupirait tandis qu'il marchait dans les sombres rues. Sasori l'avait vraiment fait marcher pour aller à l'épicerie, et il devait rapporter plus de vingt paquets de ramen à leur maison, "Je jure que je vais le tuer un de ces jours,un."

Deidara entendit un bruit derrière lui, mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien du tout. Il se retourna doucement, et recommença à marcher. Pendant un moment, tout était calme. Il entendit entendit un toussotement et soupira en se retournant, "Vous savez, vous auriez pu être un peu moins bruyant, un."

"Désolé ma belle, on ne voulait pas t'effrayer." Dit une grosse voix, sortant de l'ombre. Deidara compta les hommes qui l'entouraient. Ils n'étaient que 5 et la plus part devait avoir son âge. Il n'aurait pas trop de problème avec ces gars de la rue. "Écoutez, je vais vous épargner si vous me laissez tranquille, un."

"Aww, ne sois pas aussi antisociale, ma belle. Ça ruine ta beauté." Deidara fronça les sourcils. "Ne m'appelle pas «ma belle»! j'suis un gars,un!"

"Comme si ça changeait quelque chose." Le chef de la gang s'avança vers Deidara qui se mettait déjà en position d'attaque. Soudainement, un des agresseurs cria:« Attend!" Il examina minutieusement Deidara avant de le fixer, choqué. "Je le savais! C'est la pute de l'Akasuna!"

"Qu'est-ce que-Comment tu m'as appelé,un?!" L'atmosphère changea de façon drastique, se remplissant de crainte. "T'es sérieux?!"

"Regardez-le! Son visage, ses cheveux blonds, et sa manière étrange de parler, c'est vraiment lui!"

"Wooooo, attendez, je ne suis pas la pute de Sa-"

"Il fait même le marché de Sasori. Ils habitent ensemble, non?"

"Hey, enfoirés, vous m'écoutez, un."

"Mon pote, Akasuna nous tuerait s'il savait..."

"Pourquoi est-il dehors? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne pouvait même pas marcher."

"Soit Sasori est «bon» soit il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre..."

"Ok, vous allez moirir, maintenant, un," Deidara grogne, se craquant les poings.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, Sasori leva la tête, juste à temps pour recevoir un sac de ramen dans la figure. "Ow, Deidara, qu'est-ce qui-"

"TA GUEULE!" Deidara était toujours dans le cadre de porte, fumant de rage. " Tu dors sur le divan cette nuit, un!'" Il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Sasori. "ET JE NE SUIS PAS TA PUTE, UN!"

SLAM

"Sasori se frotta le visage, à l'endroit où les ramen avaient attérrit. "Ok...note à moi-même, ne plus jamais envoyer Deidara faire les courses."

Deidara, je vais sortir jouer aux cartes avec Pein et Hidan, Tu ne sort pas de la maison, c'est comprit?"

"Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller, un."

"Je ne sais pas, mais au cas où, par pure prudence, tu ne sort pas d'ici, ok?" Malgré son indignation, Deidara accepta. Sasori sortit, laissant derrière lui un blond fumant de colère.

Deidara serra ses poings, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures ne deviennent blanches. "Enfoiré! Il s'en va et me laisse tout seul, un!" Soudainement, Deidara réalisa qu'il était seul dans la maison de Sasori.

Un sourire malin apparut sur son visage. Oh, il allait avoir beaucoup de plaisir. Mais que faire? Hmmm.. Fouiller dans toutes les affaires de Sasori semblait être une bonne idée. Il se leva de sur le divan et fouilla dans toute la maison. Rien d'intéressant dans le salon, ni dans la chambre,ni dans la cuis- oh, attendez.... Deidara remarque qu'une des armoires habituellement fermées à clef était entrouverte, Qu'estce que Sasori avait de si intéressant pour le barrer? Curieux, il s'agenouilla devant l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour découvrir plusieurs bouteilles de verre. Toujours curieux, il en prit une, l'ouvrit et en sentit le contenu. Doucement, il en prit une gorgée, se lécha les lèvres et retourna la bouteille pour en voir l'étiquette. "Vodka?" Deidara reprit une gorgée. "Hmm, ça goûte super bon,un."

Sasori sortit sa clef et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, allumant les lumières. "Je suis revenu!" cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

"Hé le morveux, t'es toujours là?" Il marcha avec précaution dans la maison, regardant partout autour de lui, au cas où Deidara aurait décidé de lui tendre un piège. "Gamin, dépêche toi de sor-"

"SALUUUUUT DÂNNAAA!!" Deidara sortit de la cuisine en titubant, riant et marmonnant ses mots. "Denvine quoi, un? J'ai envie de baiser, un!" Il agrippa Sasori et embrassa maladroitement le rouquin.

Sasori le repoussa rapidement, lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. "T'es saoul."

"Nu-uh."

"Je peux sentir l'alcool dans ton haleine et tes actions sont assez éloquents." Deidara balança son poids soudainement, forçant Sasori à l'attraper. Malheureusement, Sasori perdit pied, les envoyant tous deux par terre, l'Akasuna sous l'artiste. "OW! espèce de morveux!" cria-t-il, hors d'haleine, essayant de se dégager de sous Deidara. "Je vais au lit!."

"Non! Ne t'en va pas!!" Deidara enlaça Sasori, lui entourant la taille de ses bras, empêchant ce dernier de bouger. Sasori baissa les yeux sur le jeune blond. "Je ne te comprend pas... Tu ne peux pas me supporter, mais tu ne veux pas que je je m'en aille. C'est quoi le problème?"

"Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas te supporter,un. Je pense simplement que tu est une douleur au cul."

"Comme c'est charmant. Maintenant, explique toi ou je m'en vais."

Deidara prit un air mélancolique.

"Parce que je veux être avec toi le plus possible avant que je n'aie à partir, un." Sasori haussa un sourcil. "Tu pars?"

"Ouais. Quand tu vas me jeter dehors, un."

Le rouquin souri."Désolé, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors." Le regard triste de Deidara ne changea pas. "Oui tu le feras,un"

"Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda Sasori, toujours souriant.

"Parce que tu vas me détester, un." Le sourire tomba. "Deidara, je ne te déteste pas..."

"Mais tu VAS. Tout le monde me déteste. Ma famille, les enfants dans mon ancienne ville et même Itachi me déteste maintenant, un. Tu vas bientôt me détester et je devrai partir... Et c'est vraiment dommage, parce que tu vas me manquer, un......"

Sasori regarda le jeune homme comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Deidara, je ne vais pas te détester."

"Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas garder, danna." Sasori ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaya de briser le silence. "Deidara..."

"…."

"Deidara."

"……"

"Hé, gamin, tu m'écoutes?" Sasori baissa les yeux puis les roula, soupirant. "Non, bien sûr que non, Tu dors!" Ses yeux doublèrent de volume et il commença à gigoter comme un malade. "DESCENDS DE SUR MOI!!!" Éventuellement, il laissa tomber, se résignant à dormir sous le blond. "Tu vas faire une diète, morveux."

Sasori se réveilla le lendemain matin, au son de Deidara qui vomissait. Il se leva et se rendit directement à la salle de bain, allumant les lumières."Bien dormi, gamin?"

"Danna, éteins les lumières, un!" C'était tout ce que Dei pu dire avant de vomir encore une fois. Sasori secoua la tête. Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es une femme qui a ses malaises matinaux."

"C'est parce que tu me baise tellement que je SERAIS enceinte si j'étais une fille, un! Maintenant vas t'en si t'es pas là pour m'aider." lança Deidara. Sasori sentit une petite vague de pitié dans son coeur. Il marcha calmement vers le blond et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Délicatement, il lui souleva ses longues mèches blondes, dégageant ses cheveux du visage. Deidara le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de revomir. "Merci,un."

"...Reste juste loin de mon alcool, l'jeune."


	12. Chapter 12

Attention: Sex3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Les jours passent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara entra dans le salon, un bol de Pop-corn dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Sasori sur le divan. "Danna, c'est moi qui étais là, un"

"Apparemment, non, morveux." Deidara soupira et se rendit au canapé, s'asseyant à côté de Sasori. "S'il te plait, Sasoriiiiiii?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas regarder, de toutes manières?" Les yeux de Deidara s'illuminèrent. "Massacre à la tronçonneuse au Texas, un! J'adore la faôn dont les gens son piégés et décapités. et comment toute la famille y passe, et... Danna, tout va bien?" Sasori lui lançait un ragard outré et s'était éloigné de lui le plus loin qu le divant lui permettait. "Deidara... c'est plutôt morbide..."

"ET alors, un?" Sasori soupira et changea de poste. "T'aimerais pas mieux regarder Décadence?"

"Ouais, pas de problème!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~plusieurs minutes plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHA!" Deidara était crampé de rire tandis qu'il regardait le film, traumatisant complètement Sasori. "Aller, Danna, tu peux pas dire qu'il peut vraiment atteindre le commutateur, un?" Sasori fixa l'écran et haussa un sourcil. "Oui, en fait." En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes riaient ensemble.

Deidara sourit, victorieux. "Wow, qui aurait pu savoir que le bémon pouvait rire, un?"

"Personnem, et ça reste comme ça, comprit?"

"Sinon quoi,un?"

"Sinon j'écris ' Dei est ma salope' sur mur de l'école."

"Tu veux vraiment que je te déteste encore, un?" Sasori lui fit son plus beau sourire. "Je n'ai rien à craindre cette fois. On a pris soin de ton ex et personne d'autre n'est assez stupide pour essayer de sortir avec toi tant que je suis dans à 100 kilomètres à la ronde."

"En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Itachi,un?"

"Jai demandé à Kisame de s'en occuper."

"C'est-à-dire, un?"

"Il est hors d'état de nuire."

"Danna…."

"Ferme la."

"Pas de sexe pour toi, un."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the shark's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aller, prend un peu de soupe." Itachi bu le bol des mains de son capteur, toujours assis dans la même chaise sur laquelle il avait été attaché depuis le début de son enlèvement. Kisame le surveillait pour qu'il boive vraiment tout, avant de reprendre le bol et de le mettre dand la cuisine. Il revint un moment plus tard et rattacha les main de l'Uchiha devant lui. Itachi fronça les sourcils et Kisame secoua simplement la tête. "Désolé, mais tant que je ne suis pas certain que tu ne va pas t'enfuir, je te garde attaché, tu comprends?" Itachi lui lança un regard suppliant, et Kisame abandonna. "Ok, mais si tu essais de courir, je te rattache, c'est comprit?" L'Uchiha acquieça et Kisame lui détacha lentement les liens qui retenaient son corps sur le dossier de la chaise et qui retenaient ses jambes. Il refronça les sourcils lorque Kisame s'éloignait, laissant ses mains toujours liées. "Hey, j'suis pas stupide, quand-même."Établit ce dernier, faisant signe à la belette de le suivre dans le salon.

Le requin s'assit immédiatement, l'Uchiha à côté de lui, sur le divant-lit. Kisame l'examina de haut en bas. "Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'obstine à sortir avec Deidara?"

"Parce qu'il m'appartient" Kisame secoua la tête. "Il ne me semble pas.. Il laisse Sasori le baiser, après tout." Itachi sursauta, surpris. "Quoi, il ne t'a jamais laissé faire?" Kisame lui sourit. "R'garde... Laisse le juste aller, ok?"

"Si je pensais que cet enfoiré était bien pour lui, je le ferais. Mais il est du genre à mettre Dei de côté aussitôt qu'il se lassera de lui. " Le visage de Kisame devint alors sérieux, presque effrayant. "Sasori est beaucoup de choses, Itachi, mais sans-coeur ne fait pas partit de ces choses. Il ne «dompera» pas Deidara parce qu'il est tanné de lui." Itachi ne répondit pas et la conversation tomba au silence.

Kisame complottait dans sa tête comment il ferait le prochain pas. "Tu sais, j'étais plutôt surpris quand j'ai appris que toi et Deidara étiez ensemble." Itachi se tourna vers lui et le fixa, étonné. "Pourquoi ça?"

"Tu n'as simplement pas l'air d'un Seme, c'est tout." répondit Kisame, haussant les épaules.

"Tu insinue que, puisque je ressemble à une fille, je dois être Uke, c'est ça?" Bingo.

Kisame résista à l'envie urgent de sourire. Il le tenait au creux de sa main, à présent. "Peux-tu me blâmer pour ça? Tu es tellement mignon, il ya du y avoir pas mal de gars à te rammener chez toi." Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne les ai jamais lassé me dominer."

"Oh vraiment?" Le Uchiha remarqua que Kisame s'était rapproché. "Jamais?"

"Vraiment pas." Dit-il rapidement, s'éloignant du requin. "Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose comme ça?"

"Kisame secoua à nouveau la tête. "Itachi, si tu n'as jamais expérimenté ça, comment sais-tu que c'est si mauvais?" Le belette n'avais rien à répondre là dessus. Kisame y vit sa chance et se rapprocha encore, de tel que seul un pouce les séparait l'un de l'autre. "Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas avec moi?" Avant même qu'Itachi ne puisse répondre, le requin l'embrassait passionnément.

Itachi se retira rapidement du baiser, dans l'intention de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais Kisame l'attrappa dans un autre baiser. La résistance d'Itachi faiblissait et dès qu'il se détache du 2e baiser, il était pris au piège dans un autre baiser. Sa volonté de s'échapper était maintenant réduite en poussière. "Que- henn? CE gars me tient en otage depuis à peine une semaine, il commence à m'embrasser et je ne fais rien?! Soit je suis désespéré, soit je souffre du syndrôme de Stockholm!" Il enregistra à peine que le requin lui mordait la lèvre inférieure que sa langue était déjà dans sa bouche.

Itachi commença immédiatement à pousser contre la chaude langue de Kisame, seulement pour perdre aussitôt. Kisame savoura chaque coin de sa bouche, mémorisant chanque endroit et chaque saveur. L'Uchiha dû dupprimer un gémissement, aggripant les manches de la chemise de Kisame. À son immense surprise, cette sensation n'était pas déplaisante, finalement... en fait, il aimait plutôt ça.

Kisame le souleve et coucha Itachi sur le divant-lit, ne se détachant des lèvres de la belette que pour s'attaquer à son cou. Itachi ne pu s'empêcher lorsque le plaisir s'empara de son corps. "Tu vois, tu aimes ça." murmura Kisame, ses mains caressant le mince vigage d'Itachi, glissant vers le bas de son chandail, le lui enlevant par la suite. Itachi lâcha les manches de Kisame, le laissant ainsi passer son chandail par dessus sa tête, et commença à déshabiller son ravisseur. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux torse-nus, Kisame l'examina et caressa la poitrine de l'adolescant, recevant un frisson de son action. "Je dirais même que tu aimes beaucoup ça." lui murmura-t-il pensivement, lui faisant un autre suçon dans le cou.

Iltachi sentit son corps se réchauffer tandis que les mains de son ravisseur le caressaient. Il se détacha un peu et regarda Kisame, les yeux vitreux dans la soif étanche. "Kisame..." soupirs-t-il, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Le requin baissa les yeux sur son otage et se sentit durcir à la simple vue. Merde! Il n'avait l'intention de précipiter les choses, mais maintenant.... Ses mains bougèrent aux pantalons d'Itachi, attrappant les culottes au passage, et les glissa lentement le long de ses jambes. Itachi frissonna lorsque l'air froid vint embrasser sa peau nue, et il rougit violemment lorsqu'il vit que Kisame l'examinait avec intérêt. "T'es beau, tu le savais?" Kisame enleva ses propres pantalons et boxers, avant de poser trois doigts sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha, l'ordonnant de les sucer. Itachi ouvrit rapidement la bouche et les pris les trois, passant lentement la langue sur chacun des doigts, puis Kisame établit une légère pression sur la langue de la belette, le suppliant en silence de se dépêcher. Itachi ouvrit la bouche et autorisa les doigts à le caresser doucement avant de le pénétrer rudement, le faisant crier. "C'est trop?" demanda Kisame, d'une voie presque enjouée. L'Uchiha le fixa simplement, le faisant ricaner et bouger ses doigts en lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Ita-chan, je ne te briserai pas cette fois." Les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrirent soudainement et il gémit, arquant son dos. "Là?" demanda Kisame, répétant le mouvement précédent.

"Oui, exactement là." soupira Itachi, le regars complètement absent. Kisame enleva ses doigts et prit les jambes d'Itachi, les plaçant autour de sa taille pour mieux se positionner. "Ça va probablement te faire mal." lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il le pénétra complètement, faisant gémir de douleur l'adolescant, qui se forçait pour ne pas laisser aller ses larmes. "T'es serré!!"

"T'es gros!" renvoya Itachi, essayant de calmer son corps et de relaxer ses muscles, faisant ainsi disparaître le mal. Le requin donna un peu de temps au jeune homme pour s'ajuster avant de bouger, commençant lentement mais surement ses mouvements de va-et-viens. Itachi lâcha un cri étranglé, leva les bras pour attraper les avant-bras de son ravisseur, y rentra ses ongles pour lui montrer sa douleur.

Kisame allait de plus en plus vite, pététrant son otage plus fort et plus vite qu'au début. Itachi, normalement calme et silencieux, gémissait maintenant et haletait sous lui, le nom de son ravisseur sortait parfois de sa bouche ça et là. Un membre ardent et dur grandissait en l'Uchiha, le poussant toujours plus loins, plus profondément, vers son point G. Finalement, son corps atteint sa limite et avec un gémissement plus fort, il éjacula sur leurs estomacs, son corps ne répondait plus. Kisame gémit à son tour lorsqu'il sentit Itachi se reserrer autour de lui et explosa à son tour, profondément dans le jeune adolescent.

Itachi força son corps à descendre du divant et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son ravisseur, haletant fortement. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Kisame et poussa le grand homme pour être par-dessus lui, l'embrassant amoureusement. Le requin se laissa faire, et commença à jouer doucement dans les cheveux de sa belette. "Veux-tu m'appartenir?" demanda-t-il calmement, ses yeux examinant chaque coin du visage de l'Uchiha.

"Oui."

"Bien. Ça commençait à être ennuyant de t'attacher chaque nuit." Kisame se releva et transporta l'uchiha qui l'enlaçait. "Aller viens. On va au lit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~De l'autre côté de la ville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara finissait de ramasser ses vêtements et lança un regard choqué. "J'aimerais encore savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit,un." Grogna-t-il à l'Akasuna qui était assis sur le patio, adossé à la porte vitrée alors qu'il fumait. "Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop facile. Maintenant, vas au lit." Deidara resta maussade et sortit en trombe de la chambre, s'habillant en se rendant au divan.

Dès qu'il fut couché sur le divan, son corps commença à trembler violemment. "Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit toujours comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un jouet, un?" Il serrs les poings et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche. "Est-ce qu'il me déteste autant, un? Pour juste m'utiliser et me jeter quand il a fini?" Il enfonça plus profondément son visage dans l'oreiller. "ET que va-t-il m'arriver quand il ne voudra plus du tout de moi, un?!"

Deidara pria pour que l'oreiller en question soit assez pour étouffer les sanglots qui s'échappaient de son corps avant de tomber endormi.


	13. Chapter 13

"Si tu dis: 'Je vais bien, un' encore une fois, je jure que je te tue." Deidara mamonna quelque chose et coucha sa tête sur le conmptoir, fixant le mur. Sasori aurait voulu claquer le blond instantanément; il agissait étrangement ces derniers jours et Sasori n'en avait pas l'esprit tranquille, mais alors pas du tout!

L'Akasuna soupira et se leva, attrappant le bras de Deidara au passage, l'entrainant vers la pourte d'entrée. "Viens, on doit partir." Le pyromane acquesça et se leva à son tour, suivant l'Akasuna hors de la maison.

Comme ils embarquèrent sur la motocyclette, une pensée jaillit dans la tête de Sasori. Il sourit lorsque Deidara mit son casque, avant de mettre le siens et de démarrer.

Comme ils roulèrent, Deidara posa sa tête sur le dos de Sasori. Pour être honnête, il se sentait dépressif et ne voulait que retourner à la maison, s'effondrer sur le divan et dormir durant une semaine. Mais ça aurait rendu Sasori maussade et il aurait dû endurer un sermont avant de se faire trainer à l'école, de toutes façons. Il soupira et attendit que le rouquin se stationne à sa place habituelle et arrête le moteur.

Sauf que.... le trajet semblait plus long que d'habitude. Deidara fronça les sourcils et se rassit. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais je reconnu pas la route sur laquelle ils étaient rendus, ni les bâtiments aux alentours. Son poul accélérait, il serra fermement Sasori, comme s'il lui demandait ce qui ce passait. L'Akasuna lâcha le guidon d'une main pour rapidement prendre celle de Deidara, d'une manière réconfortante, puis il repris sa position précédente. Deidara se recoucha sur Sasori, légèrement réconforté par son geste.

On aurait dit qu'ils avaient roulés durant plusieurs heures avant que le rouquin ne sorte de l'autoroute pour entrer dans une route de campagne. Sasori ralentit, et ,environ quinze minutes plutard, s'arrêta et éteignit les gaz. Deidara descendit et se frotta la nuque après avoir enlevé son casque. "Danna, où sommes-nous, un?"

"À quelques chemins de l'endroit où on est supposés être." répondit Sasori, tirant le blond par le bras. "Viens, on doit aller par ici." Pas trop sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Deidara le suivit dans la dense forêt. "Danna, où allons-nous, un?"

Sasori lui sourit. "Tu verras quand on y sera." Mais Deidara commençait à être nerveux. Qu'est-ce que Sasori complotait? Allait-il abandonner le blond dans la forêt? le violer? Un mélange des deux? "Nous y sommes." Deidara fut arraché de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus agrandirent de surprise.

Sasori l'avait amené dans une verte clariaire entourée d'arbres et d'une gigantesque chute d'eau qui finissait dans un grand bassin dont l'eau était aussi claire que du crystale. "Sasori-danna..."

L'Akasuna sourit, satisfait de la réaction du blond. "Surpris?"

"Où sommes-nous, un?"

Sasori se retourna et fixa la chute d'eau, le regars triste. "Mes parents avaient pour habitude de m'emmener camper ici. Nous prenions tous congé, ils prenaient un congé de maladie et envoyaient un mot du médecin à l'école pour excuser mon absence, et on venait ici, quelques jours, pour relaxer. Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'une pause, j'ai donc décidé de t'emmener ici. Tu devrais âtre content d'y être; je me suis perdu pas mal de fois avant de trouver le bon chemin... mais au moins, je me suis retrouvé........." Il regarda Deidara qui marchait aux alentours, les yeux grands ouverts, "Hey, est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins?" Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Apparamment, non.

Il marcha vers le blond, qui lui faisait dos, regardant la chute. "Morveux." commença-t-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Deidara. Le blond était loin dans ses pensées car il sursauta quand Sasori le toucha. "Danna!" cria-t-il en se retournant pour voir Sasori. Malheureusement, il s'enfargea sur une roche et perdit l'équilibre. "ACK!" Son premier réflexe était d'attraper la chose la plus proche de lui, qui s'avèrait à être l'Akasuna. Sasori n'eut pas assez de temps pour s'agripper lui-même, et le blond l'entraina dans sa chute.

SPLASH

Sasori cracha l'eau qui lui était entrée dans la bouche lorsque lui et Deidara refirent surface. "Bravo, gamin." Le blond gloussa simplement et recula, nageant hors de portée du rouquin. "Awww, aller danna! C'est une journée parfaite pour nager, un!"

"Bien, je sors de là." bougonna Sasori, se retournant pour sortir de l'eau. Deidara l'attrapa soudainement par derrière. "S'il te plait, Sasori-danna?" demanda-t-il avec une face de chien battu.

Le rouquin soupira et sa résistance commença à faiblir. "Suis-je obligé?"

"Non." Le blond le relâcha brusquement et plongea sous l'eau, nageant vers la chute et loins de Sasori. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil; qu'avait-il fait, maintenant?

Lentement, il suivit Deidara en amont et plongea sous l'eau à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers lui. Mais dès qu'il fut assez près, il attrapa l'artiste par derrière et l'entraina sous l'eau, pour refaire surface un moment plus tard le dit artiste toujours dans ses bras.

Deidara toussota lorsqu'il remonta à la surface. "C'était quoi, ça, un?!" demanda-t-il, t'un ton fâché, se battant contre la prise de fer de Sasori.

"Je t'ai trempé." dit sasori en levant les yeux au ciel. Deidara, toujours dans ses bras, lui lança un regard neutre. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te baigner, un."

"J'ai changé d'avis."

"Tu n'est pas obligé de nager avec moi si tu ne veux pas, un. " marmonna Deidara, regardant ailleurs. Sasori lui souleva le menton et le força à le regarder.

"Ce qui veut dire que je peux nager si je veux, non?"

"Un."

"Alors je reste." Finit Sasori, embrassant doucement le front du blond. Deidara cligna des yeux, puis sourit avant de s'éloigner, pour se faire attraper à nouveau par Sasori. "Déshabilles-toi, gamin, sinon ton linge n'aura pas le temps de sécher et tu seras gelé, sur l'autoroute." Deidara acquesça et commença à enlever ses vêtements, puis les lança sur un rocher, hors de l'eau. Bientôt, lui et Sasori nageaient ensemble, dans leurs boxers, s'appréciant réellement pour la première fois depuis..... toujours!

Lorsque le matin se changea en après-midi, les deux garçons sortirent de l'eau et allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre. "Danna?" demanda Deidara, se pelotonnant contre sasori qui avait un bras autour de sa taille.

"Oui?"

"Merci, un." Sasori baissa les yeux sur le blond et lui sourit gentiment, le prapprochant dans leur embrassade. "Pas de problème, Deidara." Il pausa, pensif, avant d'attraper la cuisse de Deidara et de le tider délicatement sur ses genoux. "Sasori, un?"

"Tu sais, quand tu n'agis pas comme un trou de cul, c'est plutôt agréable d'être avec toi." Deidara laissa échapper un "Hmmmph" et le sourire de Sasori s'agrandit. "Tu sais que j'ai raison." lui chuchota-t-il, posant sa tête par-dessus celle de Deidara.

"C'est toi qui est toujours un trou de cul, un." bougonna Deidara, se couchant contre la poitrine de Sasori. Pour un moment, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était le bruit de l'eau qui coule. "Danna, combien de temps on va rester ici, un?"

Puis qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il le va la tête.

Sasori dormait.

Deidara était étonné de constater que, pour une fois, il n'avait aucune envie de torturer l'Akasuna endormit. Il réajusta sa position et commença à tracer des formes sur le poitrine du rouquin, souriant à lui-même. " J'imagine qu'on peut rester ub petite moment, encore. Il n'est pas question d'avoir un conducteur endormi sur l'autoroute, un."


	14. Chapter 14

"Vas-tu arrêter d'agir en gamin?!"

"J'agis pas en gamin, un!"

"Très bien, t'es juste une douleur dans le cul!"

"Tu peux bien parler, un!"

Deidara et Sasori étaient dans le salon, s'engueulant. Ils semblaient faire ça plus souvent qu'autre chose et chaque chicane durait de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois.

"T'es juste un esti de morveux fatiguant!" cracha Sasori, tout en se sortant une cigarette et un lighter.

"Hey, t'as déjà eu ta cigarette de la journée, un!" Deidara lui prit sa top et la lança par terre, l'écrasant sous son pied.

"Tant-pis, j'en ai besoin d'une autre!" lui répondit Sasori, s'allumant une autre cigarette.

"Alors fume dehors, un!"

"Essaie pour voir."

"Enfoiré, un!"

"Pff, toi et tes maudites règles de merde pouvez aller en enfer!"

"Ouais?! Ben j'y suis déjà, un!"

Sasori lâcha un soupire exaspéré et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. "J'vais chez Pein, morveux."

"Pffff! Quoi? tu peux même pas me suporter, c'est ça?" demanda Deidara, lâchant un rire sarcastique.

"Exactement!"

"Alors pourquoi tu ne me jete pas dehors, un?!"

"Parce que je préfère t'avoir sous torture 24h sur 24."

"Depuis quand t'es un trou de cul sans rien d'autre à faire, un?"

"Veux-tu ben te la fermer?!"

"Essaie donc pour voir, un!" Répondit Deidara, d'un ton moqueur.

"Dis le encore encore une fois et je le fais!" Sasori siffla entre les dents.

"Je vais le croire quand je vais le voir!" dit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasori tremblait de rage mais se calma assez pour ouvrir la porte. "Fais nous une faveur, morveux, et reste loin de moi, un moment."

SLAM

Deidara fixa la porte un instant, avant que son esprit se remit à fonctionner. "Donc, tu veux que je reste loin de toi, c'est ça?" marmonna-t-il d'un ton triste. "Bien.... C'est comme si c'était fait, un."

Sasori soupira en arrivant sur le porche de son appartement. Il savait que leur chicane était de sa faute, il devait donc des excuses au plus jeune, même si'il détestait l'avouer. Il entra dans l'appartement et se prépara à ce que le blond l'accueille mal, étant donné qu'il était entré tard. N'entand rien à son arrivée, il se cru sauf pour entrer dans l'appart "Deidara, je suis déso-" il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Aucun signe du blond.

Il commança à marcher dans le corridor, alerte à tous les sons possibles que l'artiste pouvait faire. Il n'était nullement question qu'il répète ses excuses, alors il devait trouver Dei anat qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Il prit un regard sérieux lorsqu'il regarda dans la salle de bain, dans sa chambre et puis la cuisine. Deidara restait introuvable.

Il s'afaisa sur une chaise de la cuisine et sa massa les temples. Super... Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. "Il est peut-être simplement parti se chercher une pizza ou quelque chose du genre...." mumura-t-il en un souffle, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Ou plutôt, rien n'attira son attention.

Quelques semaines plutôt, l'art de Deidara avait fini dans la sécheuse, la détruisant. C'eu été l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils s'étaiet engueulés, et à cause de ça ils devaient pendre leurs vêtements sur une corde à linge qui était tendue bord en bord de la cuisine.

Ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Akasuna était le fait que tout ce que Deidara avait suspendu à sécher était partit.

"Attend un minute..." Il se releva et marcha jusqu'au salon. Il regarda autour de lui, encore une fois, et s'aperçu que le sac de Dei et ses explosifs avaient disparus. La panique le pris d'un coup sec, il retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant partout. Aucune trace du blond.

Deidara était partit.

Il s'agrippa au cadre de porte d'une main, son corps tremblant comme une feuille. "merde..." Il se retourna et couru dans l'entrée, attrapa ses clefs et son casque. "MERDE!"

Deidara lança son sac dans le coin du local d'art et s'étira lorsqu'il atterit sur le plancher. "Danna a besoin de quelques jours sans moi, un." Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses affaires." Je n'aurais peut-être pa dû tout apporter... Mais connaissant Sassori, il aurait brulé tout ce que j'aurais laissé derrière, un."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Deidara regarda par la fenêtre." Super! Il va y avoir une tempête toute la nuit, un... Et je dois encore trouver de quoi à manger...." il se résigna à sortir malgré la pluie, quittant ainso le confort du local d'art.

Sasori accéléra, sacrant contre la température. "Merdee, je n'arrive même pas à voir devant moi! Deidara, ou est-ce que t'est parti, câliss?!" Il ralentit juste assez pour tourner un coin, la pluie l'aveuglant.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la température. Peut-être que c'était par safaute, étant distrait. Peut-être, aussi, était-ce la faute de l'autre conducteur qui s'endormait presque au volant. Mais quelle que soit la raison, Sasorir ne remarqua pas la semi-remorque avant qu'elle ne soit presque sur lui. "MERDE!" Le rouquin dérapa violemment pour éviter le véhicule, le sentant se rapprocher. La rue mouillée et le tournant carré qu'il avait prit étaient pleinement suffisant pour le sortir de la route... Les yeux de Sasori s'aggrandirent avec la peur lorsque sa moto dérapa totalement hors de contrôle, avant d'abandonner, les envoyant tous deux( sa moto et lui) hors du viaduc où il était inconsciemment entré.

Deidara marmonna quelque chose à propos de la tempéreture, souhaitant que le nuage passe rapidement. Il devait marcher jusqu'au supermarché, pour trouver qu'il était fermé, le laissant seul dans le froid, sans nourriture. Comme il retournait à l'école désafectée, son attention tomba sur un amont de personnes qui entourait

une partie de la rue. Des lumières flashaient et quand il s'approcha, il réalisa que c'était des limières d'ambulances. "Il fait un temps horrible pour conduire, un" pensa-t-il. Curieux, il alla demander à un homme ce qui c'était passé.

"Un Idiot est sorti de la route" Répondit l'homme, gardant les yeux sur la scène. Il se redressa soudainement et pointa vers l'accident. "Regardez! Ils l'ont eu!"

Deidara regarda où l'homme pointait et arrêta de respirer.

C'était Sasori, les yeux fermés et un bras plié dans un angle impossible sur un corps normal. "DANNA!"

Deidara tassa tout le monde et couru voir les médecins, se faisant retenir par un policier. "Ma'am, vous devez rester en arrière."

"Vous ne comprenez pas, je dois aller avec lui, un!" Deidara cria, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. "Sasori-danna!"

"Hey, attendez une seconde" Un autre officier arriva. "Danna signifie «mari», c'est ça?" Le regard du policier qui le tenait changea. "Mademoiselle, vous êtes marriés ensemble?"

"Oui, un."

"Laissez-la aller." L'officier relâcha Deidara et permit au blond d'embarquer dans l'ambulance avant que le véhicule ne parte aux urgences.

"Mmmmm." marmonna Sasori en levant la tête, puis ouvrit péniblement les yeux, attendant que sa vue s'éclaircisse. Un beep consécutif commençait à l'énerver, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop pour le moment. "T'es finalement réveillée, un?"

Il se tourna sur le côté et vit Deidara, assit à côté de lui, le regard fatigué mais heureux. L'Akasuna essaya de s'asseoir mais il sentit une douleur aigue le traverser de ord en bord et le moniteur cardiaque accéléra. "Reste couché." lui ordonna gentiment Deidara, le poussant doucement sur les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Dei?"

"Tu es sorti de la route, un. Tu es chanceux de n'avoir aucun domages internes, mais tu t'es brisé la jambe et le bras droit, et quelques côtes aussi, un."

"Donc, je suis dans un hopital?"

"Ouais, Ils veulent te garder ici pour un bout de temps, pour être bien sûrs que tout va bien, un." Deidara fixa le plancher, rougissant légèrement. "Oh, et pour pouvoir être ici, je leur ai dit qu'on était marriés, un."

"Quoi?!"

"Calme toi, un!" lui rappela-t-il, surveillent le moniteur. "Si tu t'énerve trop, je vais devoir partir, un!" La voie de Deidara devint douce et calme.

"Danna... Pourquoi étais-tu sur la route, un?"

"Je te cherchais."

"Pourquoi, un?"

"Parce que je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Et que je ne voulais pas que tu partes."

"……."

"Deidara, si tu ne-"

"Je te déteste."

Sasori figea. "Quoi?.

"Je te déteste, un" murmura Deidara, serrant ses poings. "JE TE DÉTESTE, DANNA!" Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour s'adosser sur le mur, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. "Il agit comme si j'étais de le merde, puis il s'excuse, ensuite il m'engueule, pour ensuite agir comme s'il se souciait de moi... je l'emmerde!! Il joue avec mes sentiments, un!" Le blond entendit soudainement des «beep» rapprochés et retourna dans la chambre, stupéfait de voir que Sasori essayait de se lever "Danna, je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, un!" cria-t-il,courant vers le lit du rouquin pour le recoucher sur son lit. Sasori pris sa chance et attrapa Deidara pour le plaquer sur le lit. "Très bien, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois?" demanda Sasori.

"Rien, un!" Cria deidara, gigotant dans les bras de Sasori.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu crié?"

"Ok, t'as tout fait de travers, un!"

"Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu?"

Deidara regarda Sasori, ses yeux lançaient des poignards. "ÇA! c'est ça que tu fais constemment, un! Tu agis comme si tu te sentais conscerné, puis tu me retourne sans raison valable, un!" Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sasori, se demandant pourquoi les infirmières et les médecins n'étaient pas encore venus, avec tout ce bruit.

"Deidara, s'il te plais, calme toi... Tu t'énerves pour rien.."

"Non, je ne m'énerve pas pour rien,un!" cria-a-til. "Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te détes-" SAsori attrapa Deidara par la nuque et le tut d'un baiser, tenant le blond en place, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier arrête de se débattre et s'eut calmé un peu. "maintenant écoutes moi." Dit sasori d'une voix attentionnée, esayant de garder Deidara calme. "Tu ne me déteste pas, tu est seulement très fâché... Et te connaissant, tu vas seulement partir et rester dans cette vieille école, c'est ça?"

"Non, un." mentit Deidara.

"Deidara, rentre à l'appartement, ok?" Il soupira et baisa tendrement le front de l'artiste. "Tu vas mourrir de froid dans ce vieil immeuble en ruine, et que tu le veuilles ou non, je me soucie de ce qui peut t'arriver." Sasori relâcha doucement le blond, retenant son souffle lorsque un des bras frôla ses côtes félées. "Je voudrais tellement savoir comment je suis supposé agir avec toi, Deidara." murmura-t-il, passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blonds de Dei.

"Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, un." lui ordonna Deidara, aggripant fortement le chandail de Sasori. "J'ai faillit avoir une crise de coeur, un."

"Je suis désolé..." répondit Sasori qui, de son bras valide, entoura la taille de Deidara. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sasori, et le rouquin ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il était pardonné.

"Mademoiselle, êtes-vous toujours là?" Une infimière entra la tête dans la chambre de l'Akasuna. "Mademoiselle, les visites sont terminées-" Elle se tu et sourit.

Le blond était couché tout contre le rouquin, l'un des bras de l'Akasuna le tenant toujours protectivement par sa fine taille. Les deux adolescents avaient l'air profondément endormis.

L'infirmière ouvrit un tirroir de la comode de la chambre avec précaution et en sortit un drap, habrillant les deux tourteraux. "J'irai la réveiller demain, avant que les autres n'arrivent."

Tout en souriant, elle les laissa dormir en paix, enfin.


	15. chapitre15

ATTENTION TOBI!!! SEEEX 3

SMuuuuut33

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le temps passe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori éteignit le moteur de sa moto et descendit, examinant son appartement. Il avait finalement guérit et il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée. L'Akasuna savait bien qu'il aurait dû se sentir plus heureux de rentrer, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de ressentir sa vrai joie. Ce quelque chose était Deidara. Il avait espéré que le blond soit avec lui quand il sortirait de l'hôpital, mais ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose à faire à la maison et qu'il ne pouvait être avec lui pour le trajet.

"Si ce morveux n'avait pas mis le bordel chez moi aussi, il n'aurait pas à tout nettoyer..." bougonna-t-il, tournant la poignée de porte et ouvrant la porte de l'appart.

"Deidara, je suis rentré,' appella-t-il, cherchant le blond des yeux.

"Salut dannaaaaa, un! 3" Sasori se retourna vers la source de la voix et fixa Deidara, estomacqué.

Deidara était appuyé contre le cadre de porte de la chambre de Sasori, les cheveux détachés, dans un........................................uniforme de fille! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'esquiva dans la chambre, Sasori sur les talons.

Sasori lui sourit lorsqu'il le plaqua sur le mur, l'examinant de haut en bas. "Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de choses..." murmura-t-il, pensif, buvant du regard.

"Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de spécial pour ton retour, un." ronronna Deidara, éliminant l'espace entre eux deux.

"Vraiment. Car je crois que tu veux seulement te faire baiser puisque je suis partit depuis longtemps." rétorqua Sasori, glissant ses mains sur le corps de Deidara, le pinçant ça et là.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est du gagnant-gagnant de toutes façons." chuchota Dei, tout en entourant le cou du rouquin et frottant leurs corps ensemble. Sasori se jetta sur ses lèvres, coupant toute conversation.

"Mmmm..." Deidara ferma les yeux et retourna le baiser, s'accrochant plus fortement à l'Akasuna. Il sentit Sasori lui mordre la lèvre inférieure et lui ouvrit, sa langue poussant contre celle du rouquin dans une bataille de dominance. Éventuellement, Sasori gagna et prit le contrôle de la bouche de Deidara, en gagnant quelques gémissement de la part du blond.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient essouflés. "Le lit." ordonna Sasori, les bougeant tous les deux sur le matelas. Le blond tomba sur le dos et Sasori lui grimpa dessus un moment plus tard, l'embrassant encore, ses mains montaient sous le chandail de Deidara, caressant la peau douce du pyromane. "Danna....." murmura-t-il.

Sasori agrippa les rebords de la jupe et la glissa lentement de sur Deidara, embrassat chaque centimètre de peau exposée au fur et à mesure.

Deidara commença à se tortiller sous le rouquin. "C'est pas juste, un." Il attrapa le bas du polo de Sasori et le lui enleva, pour le jetter de l'autre côté de la chambre. "C'est mieux?" demanda Sasori, un sourire joueur au visage.

"Oui, un." Deidara reçu un baiser passionné pour sa réponse. Sasori se détache des lèvres de l'artiste pour s'attaquer à son cou, lui laissant des marques de morsures sur sa peau pâle. Deidara inspira un bon coup au contact, ses doigts voyageant dans les cheveux de Sasori, s'agrippant à quelques mèches. "Sasori danna..."

"Ouiiiiii?" demanda le rouquin, s'asseyant et déshabillant complètement Deidara.

"E-encore p-plus, un...." supplia le blond, ses yeux l'abandonnèrent et l'habilité à former des phrases cohérentes commençait à le quitter aussi. Ses doigts s'énervaient maintenant sur les pantalons de Sasori, essayant de les détacher. Ce dernier le laissa l'aider à le déshabiller à son tour, avant de placer trois doigts contre la bouche de Deidara. "Ai-je besoin de le dire?"

Deidara attrapa sa main, sépara les doigts et les pris un par un dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de chacun, les suçant légèrement. Sasori dû se battre contre lui-même pour ne pas arracher sa main de dans la bouche de son amant et le baiser sur le champ.

Une fois que Deidara eut fini, Sasori glissa ses doigts devant l'anus du blond, le capturant dans un autre baiser avant de lui enfoncer deux de ses doigts. Deidara laissa échapper un petit cris et ferma les yeux, faisant une peu rigoler Sasori. "ouais ouais ouais, quelqu'un ici est pas mal serré."

"Oh la ferme, un. Si t'avais pas eu d'accident et bri-" Deidara fut coupé pat Sasori qui inséra un autre doigt, l'étirant à la limite. Deidara s'ajusta à la sensation et supplia silencieusement Sasori de bouger, lui lançant un regard qui aurait fait craquer le diable lui-même. Le rouquin eut pitié du blond et commença à bouger ses doigts, puis le sortit doucement pour les rentrer, tout aussi doucemet, et commença ses mouvement de va-et-viens. Le pauvre blond haletait sous lui, la sueur le faisant reluire un peu. Ses yeux fermés s'ouvrirent tout grand et il cria lorsque Sasori touche sa prostate, le faisant arquer son dos, comme à chaque fois. "Sasori-dannaaa...."

Comme réponse, Sasori retira ses doigts de son corps, faisant geindre et bouder l'artiste. "Shh, je sais ce que tu veux." murmura Sasori, écartant les jambes de Deidara, se positionnant. Le blond agrippa les draps autour de lui, essayant de relaxer son corps. Sasori le pénétra en gémissant, faisant crier Deidara. Le blond lui lança un autre regard suppliant pour que Sasori bouge, ce qu'il fit. Il se retira, mais seulement pour revenir à la charge. Sasori était en feu, faisant gémir et crier Deidara, frappant sa prostate à chaque fois. "Plus foort, un." supplia-t-il. Sasori lui obéit et agrandit ses mouvements, le pénétrant toujours plus fort.

Il regardait son amant arquer son dos, les yeux fermés, cherchant sa respiration. C'était une vue assez érotique, juste assez pour que Sasori perde complètement la tête. Il attrapa le pénis de Deidara et commença à le pomber, dans l'espoir que le blond éjacule en premier. Les yeux de Deidara s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup et il se vida dans la main de Sasori, criant son nom. Sasori gémit de plus belles lorsqu'il sentit Deidara se resserrer autour de lui et éjacula à son tour après quelques dernières pénétrations désespérées.

Aucun des deux artistes ne bougèrent pendant un moment, étant trop occupés à retrouver leur souffles, halletant comme des damnés. Sasori retomba sur Deidara, plaquant ce dernier sous lui, toujours sur le lit. Le jeune pyromane ouvrit les yeux lentement et fixa le rouquin. "Danna?"

L'Akasuna je répondit pas cette fois, donc Deidara essaya de le repousser pour se lever. "Sasori, laisse moi me lever, un."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas à chaque fois?"

"Hmm?" Sasori soupira et s'accouda, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le blond pris au piège. "Tu n'as jamais dormi dans mon lit après que nous l'ayons fait... Pourquoi ça?"

"Je coyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi pour dormir dans ton lit, un."

"Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel."

"Tu ne m'as jamais arrêté, quand je partais, un."

"Je ne vais pas argumenter avec toi, ce soir, Dei." Sasori se recoucha sur le blond, pensif. "En tous cas, je veux que tu reste ici."

"Danna, qu'est-ce qui ce passa avec toi, un?" lui demanda Deidara, lui lançant un regard étrange.

"Disons simplement que j'essais de comprendre ce que je dois faire avec toi."

"Donne moi une paire de chaussures en ciment et lance moi dans une rivière, un."

Sasori ricana. "Non. Aussi désagréable soit-il de l'admettre, tu me fais vivre un enfer parfois, mais je ne veus pas vivre un moment sans toi."

"Alors pourquoi tun ne me marie pas, un?"

"... c'est pas une mauvaise idée."

"Je niaisais, un,'

"Pas moi." Les yeux de Deidara doublèrent de volume lorsque Sasori s'assied, le regardant sérieusement. "Alors, veux-tu?"

"Um, et bien…"

"Quoi?" demanda Sasori, moqueur. "L'ange blod aurait-il peur du démon roux?"

"J'ais quelques conditions, un."

"Quelles sortes de contitions?" demanda Sasori, inquièt.

"Finit la cigarette. Pour toujours."

"Dans tes rêves."

"Sasori danna, c'est mauvais pour toi, et pire pour moi. Aussi, ça goûte mauvais quand je t'embrasse après que tu fumes, un......."

"Bon.... c'est d'accord... plus jamais de «deathsticks»" bougonna-t-il. "Quoi d'autre?"

"Tu dois nous trouver une place décente où vivre, un."

"On peu aller vivre à l'ancienne maison de ma grand-mère... Je ne me suis jamais décidé de la vendre après que la vieille soit morte."

"Ok, il ne reste plus qu'une chose, un."

"Qui est... ?"

"Tu dois m'avoir un anneau, un."

"...Quoit?"

"Tu m'as entendu" dit simplement Deidara. Il s'assied à son tour et posa une main sur le visage de Sasori. "Si tu veux me marier, tu dois m'avoir un anneau, un."

"D'accord," dit Sasori en prenant la main de Dei pour la baiser tendrement. Deidara rougit et Sasori sourit, se recouchant sur Deidara.

"Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué, eguezactement¹?" pensa Deidara, en fixant le plafond. Il baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir que Sasori dormait sur sa poitrine. Souriant, il entoura l'Akasuna d'un bras et s'assied, attrapant les draps de l'autre main, les couvrant tous deux en se recouchant. "Bonne nuit, Danna, un." Il ferma les yeux et autorisa le someil à prendre le contrôle. "C'est tellement mieux que le divan...."


	16. Épilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deux mois plus tard~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori déposa la dernière boîte de carton dans la cuisine, lançant un bref regard tout en se dépoussièrant. Ils avaient finalement fini de tout déménager dans la maison. Évidemment, il restai encore à dépacter les choses, et ça prendrait au moins un autre mois avant que chaque chose ait sa place, mais lui et Deidara étaient enfin dans leur nouvelle maison.

Il marcha hors de la cuisine, regardant partout autour de lui. Sa grand-mère avait une magnidique maison; plusieurs chambres, deux salles de bain et même un deuxième étage. Tout cet espace était la raison même pour laquelle Sasori avait opté pour quelque chose de plus petit, puisqu'il était seul. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Deidara, c'était devenu nécessaire de déménager.

CRASH

"Dei, qu'Est-ce que c'était?"

"Rien, un!" Cria Deidara du haut des marches.

"«Rien», ça ne fait pas de bruit comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui est tombé?"

"La base du lit, un." répondit finalement Deidara, ne sortant que sa tête des barreaux de la rampe d'escaliers. "J'ai essayé de la monter mais j'en ai échappé la moitié, un."

"Toi et moi nous en occuperons tout à l'eure. Je viens d'apporter ls derniers cartons, alors prend une pause." lui dit Sasori, se retournant pour aller dans le salon. Il se lança sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, la tête sur le repose-bras.

Deidara alla le rejoindre, souritan à la vue de son Danna. " Tu d'endors, un?" demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant.

"Juste fatigué." murmura Sasori, focusant sur le blond. Deidara s'assied sur le canapé, et se colla à Sasori. Il resta ainsi, su sasori, l'oreille sur son coeur, couché entre ses jambes. Sasori l'enlaça tendrement."Et toi?"

"Un tout petit peu fatigué, un." répondit-il, les yeux entrouverts. Sasori commença à flatter les longs cheveux fins de l'artiste, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu,il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de Dei. "Tu es heureux, maintenant?"

"L'es-tu?"

"À part le manque de nicotine et le mal de tête affreux qui s'y relie, oui."

"Bien, un."

Les deux restèrent silencieux un instant, couchés et heureux, le soleil se couchant petit à êtit. Sasori baissa les yeux sur son ange et vit qu'il était endormit. L'Akasuna fit une pause dans ses actions, comme s'il hésitait à dire queslque chose ou pas. Finalement, il se pencha assez pour chuchoter à l'oreille du blond: " Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime."

"Même chose pour moi, un." murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Sasori haussa un sourcil, donnant un bec au blond et se recoucha, attrapant une douillette, sur le dos du divan, pour les recouvrir tous deux, couvrant aussi la tête de Deidara. Le blond grogna et se releva un peu,coinçant sa tête sous le menton de Sasori. "Dors..."

"Aller, dors." ordonna Sasori, sortant les mains de sous la douillette pour enlacer amoureusement le jeune pyromane. C'était devenu leur habitude de dormir ensemble, à un tel point que Deidara ne pouvait dormir sans son Danna pour oreiller.

Sasori sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, une chaleur plaisante traversa son corps. Bientôt, les eux artistes dormaient sur le divan, le solei d'été dansant sur leur visages endormis.


End file.
